My Dream, Your Dream, Our Dream
by SMKA
Summary: CHAP 4 UP! Luhan seorang wanita sebatang kara yang menggantungkan hidupnya di Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menggantungkan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mimpi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mereka korbankan dikehidupan mereka. HunHan! slight KaiSoo ChenMin. Warning OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside, Alur kecepetan.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : My dream, Your Dream, Our Dream.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside, Alur kecepetan.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In as EXO**

**Do Kyung Soo (Luhan's doctor)**

**Kim Min Seok (Luhan's bestfriend)**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin) *Focus in HunHan***

**Other cast : Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min**

**Summary : Luhan seorang wanita sebatang kara yang menggantungkan hidupnya di Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menggantungkan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mimpi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mereka korbankan dikehidupan mereka. **

**Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy hars seizing author juga full credit. Disini juga ada peran Jessica SNSD dan kehadirannya bukan untuk menjadi bahan bash. Dia hanya peran pendukung. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Aku memandang sedih kearah suamiku. Kuberanikan diriku untuk mengusap pipinya. Melihat lekukan wajah damainya saat dia sedang terlelap. Menelusuri seluruh bagian wajahnya. Matanya yang selalu terbuka setiap kali aku memanggilnya. Hidungnya yg selalu mencium aroma shampoo yang menguar dari suraiku. Kedua pipinya yang sering sekali digembungkan saat meledek pipiku. Juga bibirnya. Jangan lupakan satu bagian yang selalu mengucapkan kata cinta itu. Selalu mencium kedua kataku kala aku mengantuk. Juga mencium _milikku_ dengan gairah juga nafsu. Kuberanikan untuk mengusapnya.

Tangannya menyentuh milikku. Mencium telapak tanganku dengan bibir kenyalnya "mimpi buruk sayang?" Aku hanya menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Kedua matanya terbuka. Lalu dia mengecup keningku "ada yang mengganjal pikiranmu sayang?" Aku sedikit tertawa sebagai balasan dan memeluk-nya erat. Membuat suamiku mengusap suraiku.

"_Oppa_" -panggilanku walau pada kenyataan dia lebih muda dariku-

"Ya sayang" aku memasukkan tangku kedalam kaus putih polos yang selalu dia gunakan saat tidur. Aku memainkan tanganku. Mengusap tubuh suamiku. Tubuh favoritku.

"Aku mimpi..." aku menggantungnya. Suamiku tersenyum sedikit tertawa seakan mengerti apa yang apa kelanjutan dari kata-kataku.

Dia mengusap telingaku membuatku sedikit merasa geli "telanjangi aku" aku tersenyum bahagia.

Kuloloskan kaus-nya juga celana -_boxer_- tidurnya. Dia tersenyum mendapat perlakuan '_kasar_' dariku. Tak mau tertinggal dia ikut menelanjangiku. Membuka seluruh pakaianku tanpa sisa. Dan setelahnya menyambar bibirku. Menyatukan milikku dengan miliknya. Mengajakku untuk saling melumat dan berperang lidah seperti apa yang selalu kita lakukan.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat sampai aku bahkan tak sadar bahwa kita sudah _menyatu_. Bahkan suamiku telah memajukkan _miliknya_ didalamku dengan irama cepat -aku tak suka permainan lambat bagiku itu amat membuang waktu dan tak membuatku mencapai klimaksku-.

Dia meremas kedua dadaku dengan gemas. Bukan. Ini bukan tempat favoritnya -seperti kebanyakan laki-laki-. Dia mengalihkan aktifitas bibirnya dileherku dan menyatukannya dengan bibirku. Yap betul. Benda kenyal itu adalah benda favoritnya. Aku semakin mengeratkan pelukanku pada lehernya. Sedikit meleguh agak kencang membuatnya dia ikut meleguh.

Aku mencapai puncakku terlebih dahulu.

Dia memutuskan _kontak_ kami lalu mengambil tissue dimeja nakas dan mengusap vaginaku. Dia mengecup kilat bibirku "terlalu licin bagiku" diikuti cengiran. -Kebiasaan suamiku saat kita bercinta-

Aku memberengut "tanpa itu vaginaku bisa lecet _oppa_" dan suamiku hanya mencium bibirku kilat dan kembali menindihku.

"Aku yang akan mengobatinya. Seperti biasa" -ya jika vaginaku terluka akibat aktifitas kami suamikulah yang akan mengoleskan penawar untuk bagian favoritnya itu-

Suamiku kembali menyatukan tubuh kami. Kembali mengaduk bagian terdalamku dan membuatku mendesah lebih keras -antara merasa perih juga nikmat-. Oh Tuhan _penyatuan_ ini begitu nikmat juga menyakitkan. Tapi entah kenapa aku candu atas penyatuanku dengan suamiku.

Sekitar dua puluh menit -tahan lama bukan? Kkk- suamiku mencapai puncaknya. Membuat seluruh tubuhku dialiri rasa hangat. Membuatku memejamkan mata. Merasakan cairan cinta suamiku.

Suamiku menciumi leherku. Mencium setiap jejak dileherku akibat perbuatannya. Kontak kita tak dilepaskannya -sudah kebiasaannya-.

Sekitar lima menit suamiku baru melepaskan kontak itu menggulingkan tubuhnya kesisiku dan mulai memejamkan mata.

Aku mengusap dadanya "_oppa_"

Dia memelukku "ya sayang" aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Dia menarikku lebih dekat dan memelukku lebih erat. Dia terdiam. Kufikir dia sudah tertidur. Ternyata aku salah.

"Ya Tuhan berikanlah istriku mimpi seperti malam ini setiap malamnya" aku tertawa lalu menerjang lehernya. Memberikan tandaku disana. Tak perduli esok dia sekolah. Biarlah semua temannya dan seluruh dunia tahu kalau pria sempurna disisiku ini sudah bertuan. Aku orangnya.

.

.

.

Dua bulan berlalu. Suamiku semakin disibukkan dengan urusan sekolah mengingat dirinya sedang berada ditingkat akhir sekolah menengah atas. Kejadian seperti ini sudah menjadi pemandanganu setiap malamnya. Setumpuk berkas diiringi dengan wajah serius suamiku saat mengerjakan adalah hal terindah yang pernah kulihat.

Betapa dia bekerja keras untuk kesuksesannya. Belum lagi wajah letihnya karna habis latihan _dance_ juga menyanyi setiap dia libur. Sekarang aku percaya menjadi seorang _trainee_ bukanlah hal yang mudah. Uang tak pernah menjadi masalah dikehidupan rumah tangga kami tapi waktu yang sekarang mulai sedikit mengusikku.

Kesibukkanku ditambah miliknya membuat kami hanya dapat bertukar pesan. Terkadang telfon. Dan bertatap muka sekitar tiga puluh menit -terkadang kurang- setiap kami ingin beristirahat pada malam hari.

Aku salut atas suamiku. Aku tak bekerja tapi aku dapat berkuliah. Uang dari suamiku. Dia mendukungku untuk bekerja tapi kesehatanku membuatku menghentikan semuanya. Suamiku melarang aku bekerja semenjak dia tau kalau aku hidup dengan banyak penyakit.

Tapi dia menerimanya. Dia menerima keadaanku. Oh how lucky i am to be your love my husband.

"Menganggumi suamimu yang tampan ini sayang?" aku tersadar dan melingkarkan tanganku dilehernya.

"Suamiku tak tampan" dia terkekeh seraya mencium punggung tanganku.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang? Kuperhatikan kamu melamun tadi" dia bangkit lalu membawaku kekamar.

Aku juga dirinya saling merebahkan tubuh kami. Menghabiskan waktu kami untuk bertukar penat disini. Ditempat favorit kami.

Aku mengusap peluh didahi suamiku. Aku bangga. Tapi kejadian pahit itu kembali berputar. Aku kembali menitikkan air mataku. Suamiku mengusap suraiku. Mendekapku erat.

"Bukan salahmu sayang. Bukan salahmu" aku tidak dapat menghentikan air mataku.

Aku terus menangis "andaikan aku ikut mungkin aku akan bersama mereka disana sekarang dan kamu tidak perlu merelakan masa mudamu untuk melindungiku dengan cara menikahiku" aku terus terisak seraya suamiku mengusap suraiku.

"Kamu ikut atau tidak dan terjadi atau tidaknya kejadian itu pada kenyataannya aku akan tetap mencintamu dan pernikahan kita akan tetap terjadi.." aku memeluk tubuh suamiku erat.

"Kita memang ditakdirkan untuk menyatu jadi jangan pernah menyalahkan dirimu juga keadaan. Itu sama saja kamu menyalahkan Tuhan. Aku tak suka" aku mengangguk juga suamiku yang mengeratkan pelukannya.

Tak butuh waktu lama. Suamiku terlelap terlebih dahulu. Aku mengalihkan pelukanku pada lehernya. Memeluknya erat membuat suamiku mengerang -sedikit terusik- tapi tetap terlelap.

Aku memeluknya erat seakan seluruh hidupku bergantung padanya. Aku sudah kehilangan seluruh keluargaku. Keluarga besarku. Sekarang aku hanya memiliki suamiku dan Tuhan sebagai rumah bagiku. Tempat bagiku untuk kembali. Jika suatu hari suamiku tak lagi menerimaku maka yang tersisa hanya Tuhan. Itu berarti sudah saatnya aku kembali.

Aku memeluk leher suami erat membayangkan hal buruk itu "_oppa_" dia bergumam.

"Temani aku sampai aku terlelap. Aku mimpi buruk" dia membuka matanya dan mengusap pipiku -cara terampuh membuatku terlelap-.

"Ya sayang aku temani. Sekarang tidurlah" aku mengangguk. Menikmati setiap usapan tangan besar suamiku dipipiku.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan dan sayup-sayup kudengar kata terakhir sebelum aku akhirnya terlelap "aku mencintaimu Oh Lu Han putri Xi Zhou Mi" setelahnya aku merasakan benda kenyal menyentuh bibirku dan menciumnya cukup lama -hanya menempel saja- setelahnya aku bermimpi. Bermimpi tentang bayi kembar lagi.

.

.

.

Waktu terasa begitu cepat berlalu rasanya baru kemarin aku melihat istriku menangis tersedu karna ditinggal oleh seluruh keluarganya. Bahkan baru kemarin rasanya aku menghapus air mata yang turun deras bak air hujan dimusimnya itu. Bahkan rasanya baru kemarin saat kedua orang tuaku mengatakan Luhan adalah tanggung jawabku, keharusanku untuk menikahinya setelah dia tidak memiliki siapapun lagi. Tak ada pilihan lain.

Aku menangis. Antara sedih juga senang.

Aku sedih. Aku bahkan baru saja menjajaki perjalananku untuk menuju masa depan. Sulit sekali tapi bebanku ditambah dengan menjadikan Luhan sebagai istriku. Membuatku menanggung semua beban seorang suami bagi istriku.

Aku senang. Aku senang dimasa sulitku aku sudah dipersatukan oleh Luhan. Aku mencintainya. Mencintai caranya menyapaku setiap pagi maupun malam. Mencintai caranya menyemangati setiap hariku. Mencintai dirinya yang menemaniku setiap aku memiliki tugas. Mencintai semuanya termasuk satu seluruh sifatnya. Salah satunya adalah sifat dewasa.

Menjadi trainee bukan hal mudah. Seperti hari ini. Ini hari sabtu harusnya aku berada dirumah dan menghabiskan waktuku bersama Luhan tapi aku tak bisa. Aku justru menghabiskan seluruh waktuku untuk berlatih dance disini.

"Kau hebat kau pasti akan menjadi terkenal" Jongin seraya meremas bahuku; memberiku semangat. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya.

Teman seperjuanganku yang satu ini memang selalu tau apa yang aku rasakan. Dia mengerti betapa sulitnya menjadi diriku bahkan dia mengerti tanpa harus aku mengatakannya. Ya walau dia sedikit menunjukkan perhatiannya hanya saja aku tahu dia amat perhatian.

Berlatih digedung _agency_ku membuat sederet _sunbae_ berlalu lalang. Cantik dan juga tampan yang lebih menyenangkan adalah mereka terlihat amat bahagia.

Ya tentu saja mereka bahagia. Setelah bertahun lamanya mereka berlatih -layaknya aku- dan sekarang mereka dapat mencapai mimpi mereka. Debut.

Seorang _sunbae_ dingin itu melewati ruangku berlatih. Parasnya cantik walau wajahnya terlihat dingin. Terlihat _smart_ juga bertalenta. Walau sedikit tidak bersahabat tapi jauh sebelum aku menjadi _trainee_. Aku sudah mengangguminya. Bahkan istriku tau seberapa besar aku mengangguminya. Ada sebersit keinginan untuk dapat mengenalnya lebih dalam. Tapi bagiku itu hanya mimpi. Untuk saat ini.

Jongin kembali menepuk bahuku "bermimpilah untuk mendapatkan Jessica _sunbae_ dasar cadel" aku tertawa diikuti tawa renyah Jongin dan kami kembali bangkit. Melanjutkan latihan yang tertundak akibat rasa haus dan lelah.

Alunan lagu indah mulai berputar mengisi seluruh ruangan. Bahkan memasukki otakku. Mengisi seluruh ruang fantasiku. Membuataku berfantasi liar akan tarianku. Melupakan seluruh tugas juga ujian yang sudah berada didepan mata. Melupakan siapa aku dan juga apa tanggung jawabku. Menggantikannya dengan fikiran-fikiranku bersama seseorang yang Jongin sebut hanya impian bagiku.

.

.

.

Malam berganti malam. Hari terus bergulir beganti minggu. Tak terasa satu bulan sudah aku melewati waktukku. Setiap hari berlalu seperti biasanya. Luhan tetap menemani dan aku sendiri pun tak banyak berubah. Masih tetap sibuk dengan persiapan ujian juga latihanku.

Malam ini Luhan masih juga terjaga sedangkan aku sudah dilanda kantuk yang teramat. Besok adalah hari penuh dengan latihan. Luhan tak pernah mau tahu satu hal itu. Dia tak suka ditinggal sendiri. Aku harus menemaninya. Ini sudah rutinitas.

Tanpa henti aku mengusap pipi gembil istriku -salah satu cara mengundang kantuk Luhan- sedangkan Luhan mendekap tubuhku erat "aku mempunyai firasat buruk" aku mengeratkan pelukanku seraya mengusap punggungnya -dengan tanganku yang lain-.

Pembicaraan Luhan memang tak tentu arah setiap saat seperti ini. Setiap malam setiap kali dia tak dapat memejamkan mata atau terbangun karna mimpi maka Luhan akan mulai berbicara tak tentu arah. Tapi kali ini beda. Sebulan sudah Luhan selalu bicara tak tentu arah.

Seakan ada perasaan yang entah apa mengusik ketenangan hatinya. Akibatnya dia menjadi begitu manja. Begitu cengeng dan begitu sensitif. Biasanya ini hanya terjadi seminggu dalam sebulan -masa pms- tapi kali ini tidak.

Sebulan sudah setiap malam Luhan terbangun larut malam. Membangunkanku -seperti biasa- lalu mulai menangis. Entah apa yang membuatnya menangis.

Tapi sorot mata itu aku mengenali-nya. Sorot mata penuh kepedihan setiap kali dia memandangku. Sorot mata yang kulihat tepat saat dia kehilangan segalanya. Sorot mata sedih setiap kali melepaskanku untuk pergi baik kesekolah maupun berlatih. Bahkan pernah suatu kali dia tak melepaskan pelukannya saat aku meminta izin kesekolah. Akhirnya aku bolos.

Baru sekali itu Luhan membiarkanku membolos. Dan baru sekali ini Luhan susah terlelap dan tak membiarkanku menutup mata.

"Apa yang mengganggu pikiranmu sayang?" dia menggeleng. Aku beralih mengusap surai-nya.

"Mollayo. Rasanya hatiku perih sekali setiap kau meminta izin pergi" Dia mengeratkan pelukannya "seperti kamu tidak akan kembali"

Aku tersentak lalu menatap kedua mata Luhan yang sudah berair -siap menumpahkan bulir bening- "kau melantur sayang" Mata itu tak kunjung kering. Semakin Luhan menatapku justru air mata itu semakin bertambah jumlahnya.

Luhan menggeleng cepat "aku merasakannya sehuniie. Sakit sekali rasanya. Disini -menunjuk hatinya- setiap hari" aku mengusap dada itu lalu mencium kening Luhan lama.

Aku terus mengatakan semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Luhan sedikit ragu lalu memejamkan matanya. Matanya terpejam tapi bahkan air mata itu mengalir.

Dia memelukku erat sekali "_oppa_" aku terus mengusap pipinya.

"Ya sayang"

Dia meloloskan kaus putihku. Kufikir dia menginginkannya tapi ternyata aku salah. Dia memelukku dan sekali dua kali mencium leherku. Hanya mencium tanpa meninggalkan bekas.

"Aku hanya memilikimu juga Tuhan sebagai tempatku untuk kembali. Jika suatu hari kamu tidak lagi bersedia menjadi rumahku maka kupastikan aku akan pulang kerumah Tuhan" setelahnya mata itu terpejam.

Aku melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap wajah Luhan. Wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Aku mengecup bibir ranum itu berulang kali. Mengatakan padanya bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku akan tetap bersamanya tak perduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Apa yang menganggu pikiranmu sayang?" aku seraya mengusap surainya membuat dia sedikit terusik. Kehilangan usapan pada pipinya.

Setelahnya aku tak lagi mampu menahan kantuk yang menyerang. Aku menyusul istriku kedalam mimpinya. Berharap bertemu dirinya disana dan memberikan kebahagiaan. Mengurangi kekhawatirannya saat dia membuka matanya besok.

.

.

.

Hari berganti sore. Aku baru saja pulang dari kuliah. Oh betapa beratnya rutinitasku setiap harinya. Semakin bertambah dan terus bertambah. Aku bermaksud untuk memasak tapi kuurungkan niatku saat melihat isi lemari pendingin yang kosong.

Kujatuhkan tubuhnya pada kursi kayu dibalkon flat mini tempat aku dan Sehun tinggal. Baru saja dua minggu kulewati hariku pada bulan ini. Tapi rekeningku dengan Sehun. Aku membuang nafas berat. Entah dengan apa aku harus menutupi kebutuhanku dan Sehun sampai akhir bulan. Sisa uangku hanya tersisa untuk uang ujianku diakhir bulan ini.

Aku bahkan tak mungkin meminta pada Sehun. Aku tak sampai hati.

Kuhabiskan sisa hariku untuk menunggu Sehun dibalkon ini. Menatap langit seraya menerbangkan pikiranku. Bagaimana caranya aku mendapatkan uang lebih.

**TBC/END**

**How?**

**Jelek banget?**

**Gaje?**

**Alur berantakan?**

**Banyak typo?**

**/deep bow/ maaf ya Author bukan manusia sempurna ini sudah hal paling maksimal yang sudah author keluarkan demi kalian :D**

**Perlu ada yang dijelasinkah dari cerita diatas?**

**Ada pertanyaan?**

**Langsung ditanyakan dikolom review ya :D  
>kalau reviewnya banyak dilanjut ya kalau engga eum nasib sih hehe<strong>

**Bercanda kok bercanda. **

**Kalau reviewnya dikit ffnya dianggap end saja ya :D**

**Oh ini word setiap chapternya ga nentu *inipun kalau bagi kalian ini ff layak dilanjut* Karna aku sudah nyelesaiin FF ini dan kalau kalian mau lanjut rencananya setiap chapter akan selalu berisikan 5 part :D**

**Seperti diatas gitu.**

**15 September 2014**

**10:34 p.m**

**2445 word**

**Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA **


	2. Debut

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : My dream, Your Dream, Our Dream.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside, Alur kecepetan.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In as EXO**

**Do Kyung Soo (Luhan's doctor)**

**Kim Min Seok (Luhan's bestfriend)**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin) *Focus in HunHan***

**Other cast : Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min**

**Summary : Luhan seorang wanita sebatang kara yang menggantungkan hidupnya di Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menggantungkan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mimpi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mereka korbankan dikehidupan mereka. **

**Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy hars seizing author juga full credit. Disini juga ada peran Jessica SNSD dan kehadirannya bukan untuk menjadi bahan bash. Dia hanya peran pendukung. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Jongin Suho_ hyung_ Kris _hyung_ Chanyeol _hyung_ juga Chen _hyung_ belum juga keluar dari ruangan bos besar itu. Sempat terlintas untuk pergi meninggalkan mereka. Menangis sejadinya dipelukan istriku. Tapi aku tak secengeng itu.

Biarlah mereka debut terlebih dulu. Mungkin butuh waktu beberapa tahun lagi untukku dapat mengikuti jejak mereka. Walau kami masuk bersama mungkin waktu kami berkarya tidak pada saat yang bersamaan pula.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Tapi tak berlangsung lama setelah kudengar Suho _hyung_ memanggilku untuk mengikutinya. Aku menurut saja.

Ternyata aku keruangan ini. Ruangan bos besar.

"Oke Oh Se Hoon" dia duduk dengan angkuh seraya menunjukkan wajah gusarnya.

Aku hanya dapat menundukkan kepalaku seraya berkata ya.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui semua kalau sesungguhnya Jongin Suho Kris Chanyeol Chen juga Taeyong seharusnya didebutkan enam bulan kedepan dengan _group_ bernama EXO" aku mengamati setiap ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya "tapi sepertinya-" dia melanjutkan lalu menyesap cangkir yang entah berisi apa diatas mejanya.

"Taeyong tidak siap untuk didebutkan saat ini. Ada satu dan beberapa hal yang membuat dia harus menolak kesempatan emas ini" aku melihat wajahnya. Kuberanikan.

"Tapi sayang sekali seluruh album juga _dance_ sudah ada bagian Taeyong disana. Jadi dengan kejadian sialan ini saya harus mengganti Taeyong. Saya harus mencari seseorang yang sudah siap. Sesiap Taeyong-" dia menatapku "bahkan lebih siap dibanding Taeyong."

Aku mulai menangkap arah bicara-nya. Dia melihatku dan menampilkan seringaiannya "dan _lucky you_ saya menemukan semua sisi Taeyong pada dirimu. Jadi Oh Sehun siapkah anda?" aku mematung. Menatap penuh selidik kekedua bola mata sajangnim. Mencari kebohongan disana. Dan sialnya aku tak bisa melihatnya sedikit pun.

Dia bangkit "ayolah Sehun saya tahu anda menginginkan hal ini terjadi pada hidupmu setelah empat tahun menghabiskan waktu menjadi _trainee_. Saya juga yakin anda tidak sebodoh pria itu yang menolak kesempatan ini dengan alasan ketidaksiapan-nya" aku menatap sajangnim dengan ragu.

Dia kembali melihatku lalu tersenyum -lebih tepatnya ber_smirk_- "baiklah jika Sehun tak ingin maka EXO tak akan didebutkan sampai Taeyong maupun Sehun siap. _So Sehun take it or leave it?_" dia kembali duduk.

Aku melihat kearah seluruh member yang juga sedang menatapku dengan penuh harap. Aku melihat binar mata mereka yang penuh dengan penharapan. Aku ingin. Ya aku juga ingin sama seperti kalian juga _sunbae-sunbae._ Tapi jika aku menerimanya bagaimana dengan istriku? Karna kalau aku menerimanya itu berarti aku akan tinggal di_dorm_ dan juga meninggalkan Luhan sendiri. Apakah aku bisa?

Oh Tuhan sungguh tatapan mata mereka membuatku gila. Tapi pikiranku tentang Luhan juga membuatku lebih gila.

Aku memejamkan mataku. Meyakinkan hatiku. Memutar semua perkataan Luhan dihidupku.

_"__**Semangat sayang"**_

_**"Kau harus debut Sehuniie. Tunjukkan padaku kalau usahamu tak sia-sia"**_

_**"Sehuniie jangan pikirkan aku. Pikirkan latihanmu dan sekolahmu. Kamu harus mencapai cita-citamu tenang saja aku akan tetap menamanimu, membantumu sampai kamu berada dipuncak"**_

_**"Kita harus sukses dengan cara kita masing-masing Sehuniie. Aku akan menjadi orang yang berpengaruh didunia dengan kecerdasanku begitu juga dengan kamu yang harus menjadi orang yang berpengaruh didunia dengan bakatmu"**_

_**"Sehuniie harus semangat agar cepat debut" **_

Sajangnim kembali menatapku dalam "jadi Sehun?"

aku menatapnya dan menjawab dengan mantap. Aku percaya dengan pilihanku.

.

.

.

Aku mengusap punggung suamiku. Ikut berbahagia bersama-nya. Dia debut. Ya dia diberikan kesempatan itu setelah menunggu selama empat tahun lamanya. Dia pulang dan berteriak bahwa mimpinya menjadi kenyataan. Dia memelukku erat sekali. Mengatakan padaku bahwa ini adalah hari yang telah dia nantikan selama empat tahun lamanya.

Ingin rasanya aku menangis. Ingin rasanya aku ikut berbahagia dengan-nya.

"Ayo kita makan diluar sebagai perayaan hari ini" dia melepaskan pelukannya dan menatapku mantap.

Aku tersentak. Makan diluar? Oh Tuhan bahkan uang kami hanya tinggal...

Aku menatap Sehun dengan tatapan kosongku sampai akhirnya tangan sehun dipipiku menyadarkanku "kenapa?" aku hanya menggeleng seraya tersenyum.

Sehun menarikku kekamar dan menggantikkan aku pakaian. Begitupun dengan dirinya. _Dress_ merah tanpa lengan dengan panjang selutut menjadi pilihan Sehun untukku. Cocok untukku katanya. Sedangkan dirinya hanya menggunakan kaus hitam polos dan celana jeans.

Bahkan Sehun juga memilihkan sepatu_ flat_ untukku. Aku terlihat imut saat memakainya _-Sehun yang mengatakannya_. Sedangkan dirinya sendiri hanya memakai sepatu yang biasa dia gunakan saat ingin main basket. Kami berjalan kaki. Aku yang memintanya.

Kita tak punya cukup uang untuk makan jika kita pergi menggunakan bus tapi aku mengatakan bahwa udara _-yang sialnya sangat dingin ini-_ begitu bersahabat dan sayang untuk dilewatkan. Dan seperti biasanya suamiku akan menurut saja.

Membutuhkan waktu sekitar dua puluh menit berjalan kaki dan akhirnya kami sampai ditempat makan yang Sehun pilih. Rumah makan sushi. Makanan kesukaan Sehun.

Aku hanya menurut. Bahkan aku juga hanya menurut saat Sehun memilihkan menu untuk kita berdua.

Kami menghabiskan malam kami dengan berbincang. Sejujurnya hanya Sehun yang berbicara tentang betapa hebatnya konsep debut-nya nanti. Lagu utamanya berjudul MAMA konsepnya adalah mereka berasal dari EXO Planet yang memiliki kekuatan. Sehunku mendapatkan kekuatan angin. Dia akan berlatih lebih keras. Dia tak sabar untuk menunjukkan penampilannya pada dunia. Dia tak sabar untuk bergabung dengan para _sunbae_-nya. Dia tak sabar untuk berkarya. Dan yang terakhir dia tak sabar melewati enam bulan kedepan lalu debut.

Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Aku juga Sehun sudah menyelesaikan makan malam kami. Aku yang membayar _-tentu saja karna aku yang memegang debit card kami-_. Setelahnya kami kembali berjalan untuk menuju rumah.

Sehun menawarkanku _bubble tea_ tapi aku menolak. Jujur saja tak ada lagi uang yang tersisa. Tapi Sehun memaksa. Dia mempunyai uang didalam dompetnya ya walau hanya cukup untuk membeli dua gelas _bubble tea_.

Kami kembali berjalan menuju rumah kami. Melewati dinginnya udara dengan saling bertautan tangan.

"Sayang" Sehun tanpa menghentikan langkah kami.

Aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawaban _-mulutku penuh dengan bola-bola tapioka saat itu-_.

"mulai lusa aku akan tinggal didorm dan hanya boleh kembali selama satu kali dalam seminggu itupun tak menginap" aku terdiam. Tertunduk seraya siap menumpahkan seluruh tangisanku. Tapi aku tak ingin memperlihatkan sisi manjaku saat ini.

Sehun berhak mencapai mimpinya dan tak satu hal pun boleh menahannya. Termasuk aku. Dan rumah tangga kami.

Tak mendengar sepatah katapun membuat Sehun menghentikan langkahnya. Menarikku untuk betatapan dengannya dan menatap mataku dalam.

Aku membalasnya.

Dia menampilkan wajah tersedihnya. Wajah yang dapat membuatku lulus setiap kali dia menampilkan ekspresi itu "pergilah. Ini pencapaianmu bukan? Semangat" dia lalu tersenyum.

Setelahnya memelukku erat sekali. Aku membalasnya. Membiarkan _bubble tea_ku jatuh. Dia memelukku seraya mencium kepalaku. Sedangkan aku? Aku memeluknya seraya menangis.

Ini adalah harga mahal yang harus kami bayar untuk cita-cita Sehun.

.

.

.

Hari bergulir dan tak terasa sudah dua minggu sehun tidak lagi tinggal di_flat_ kami. Sekarang dia berada didorm. Bersama teman se_group_ mereka. Setiap pagi juga malam tak pernah aku lupa untuk menyapa suamiku. Melalui sms tentu saja. Aku tidak mempunyai handphone yang cukup canggih untuk mengoperasikan aplikasi pintar jaman sekarang.

Terkadang Sehun membalasnya terkadang butuh beberapa waktu baru Sehun akan membalasnya. Aku mengerti. Mungkin dia sibuk.

Aku mengambil cuti untuk kuliahku. Karna uang yang kupunya. Mulai saat ini aku bertekat untuk menghidupi diriku sendiri. Aku sudah bekerja. Ya walau hanya perusahaan baru tapi aku berdedikasi tinggi atas pekerjaanku. Gajiku bahkan hanya cukup untuk bayar transportasi selama sebulan juga makan. Dan sedikit menabung. Aku bekerja dikota. Jauh dari _flat_ku dengan Sehun.

Butuh waktu satu setengah jam untuk sampai bila menggunakan bus. Bila naik kereta mungkin hanya memakan waktu satu jam. Setiap hari aku pulang dan pergi.

Banyak teman yang menyarankan aku pindah saja. Tapi aku tak bisa. Faktor pertama aku tak punya cukup uang untuk menyewa sebuah _flat_ atau bahkan sebuah kamar ditengah kota. Jikalau temanku berbaik hati memberikanku tumpangan aku tetap tak bisa. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan rumah yang menjadi saksi bisu atas diriku dan Sehun.

"Luhan-ah kenapa kau melamun?" aku menatap wanita gembil dihadapanku seraya menggeleng. Xiumin namanya. Dia adalah temanku saat aku berada ditingkat sekolah menengah dulu. Dia adalah _Co-Founder _dari perusahaan tempat dimana aku bekerja. Dia juga yang menawarkanku pekerjaan. Dia rela memberikan berapapun gaji yang kupinta. Tapi aku hanya ingin seperti yang lainnya.

Dia adalah wanita dari seorang laki-laki bernama Kim Jong Dae. Aku belum melihat rupanya. Hanya melalui foto saja. Lagipula Xiumin tak pernah banyak bicara tentang kekasih yang katanya akan menjadi seorang penyanyi itu.

"Jika kau masih melamun aku tak segan memakan bekal makan siang-mu" dia mengangkat tinggi-tinggi sumpit besi ditangannya.

Aku tertawa "dasar kau _baozi_. Makanan saja yang kau fikirkan" aku seraya berpura menjauhkan makananku dari serangan Xiumin.

Dia ikut tertawa lalu kembali memakan makan siangnya.

"Xiumin-ah" dia hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

"_Aniya gwenchana_" kali ini dia mengangkat kepalanya. Menatapku dalam lalu menggeleng. Setelahnya kembali dengan acara makan sampai habis dan meminum _juice_ yang dia pesan tadi.

"Jika ada masalah apapun. Kau bisa cerita padaku. Aku tidak akan mengatakan pada siapapun. Lagipula aku tak punya cukup waktu untuk bergosip. Kau tau itu" aku menatapnya seraya mengangguk.

Dia tipikal wanita pendiam jadi cukup aman jika cerita kepadanya.

"oh ayolah Luhan butuh berapa jam bagimu untuk menghabiskan makan siangmu" dia memperlihatkan ekspresi geramnya

aku tertawa seraya kembali menghabiskan makan siangku.

Ayolah Luhan ada apa denganmu.

Salahkah aku mengkhawatirkan sikap Sehun yang semakin hari semakin tak memperdulikanku?

Apakah salah?

Apakah aku harus menanyakannya pada Xiumin?

Kapankah waktu yang tepat?

Entahlah. Aku hanya amat membenci diriku.

Membenci diriku yang terlalu mencintai Sehun sehingga tak ada celah sedikitpun bagi otakku untuk tidak memikirkan laki-laki yang telah dah menjadi suamiku itu.

Oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan.

.

.

.

Bulan berganti dan aku masih disibukkan dengan segudang aktitifas. Mulai dari latihan dance. Nyanyi. Dan berbagai macam photoshot. Kita juga sedang sibuk mempersiapkan teaser debut.

Setiap pagi aku hanya mengecek _handphon_e. Ada _notif_. Hanya dari Luhan. Tidak pernah kubaca.

Entah kenapa rasa penatku menghapus segala rasaku kepada istriku. Rasanya aku sudah lelah dengan aktifitas. Tak punya sedikit waktu hanya untuk bertukar kabar. Oh ayolah aku dan istriku bukan lagi remaja sma yang harus saling bersms ria setiap hari.

Cukup dia mengetahui aku mencintainya bagiku itu sudah menjadi bukti.

"Hai Sehun" wanita itu. Wanita impianku. Sudah dua minggu kami menjadi dekat semenjak aku bertemu wajah lalu saling melempar senyum. Setiap hari seperti itu. Setelahnya kuberanikan diri meminta nomor telfonnya dan tanpa diduga aku mendapatkannya. Kami bertukar pesan saat ingin tidur. Kami juga selalu bertemu walau hanya sekedar memakan bersama setiap harinya.

"Oh hai _sunbae_" aku memandangnya. Memandang indah wajahnya.

Dia berdecak "berhenti memanggil _sunbae just call me jessie or noona but i prefer you to call me jessie. Just it_" aku tersenyum.

Kami saling bertukar pandang. Saling melempar senyum. Sampai entah siapa yang memulai jarak diantara kami mulai menipis.

Dan

BRAK!

"Sehun-ah waktu debut kita dipercepat" Jongin.

Kami kembali berjauhan. Saling membuang wajah dan bertingkah aneh. Sampai pada akhirnua wanita itu berpamit kepada aku juga Jongin.

Jongin dengan cepat duduk disisiku "Sehun-ah. Kau tidak memikirkan Luhan? Sudahkah kau tau kabarnya hari ini?" aku berdecak. Malas membahas seseorang yang menjadi bebanku selama ini.

Wanita manja yang bergantung hidup padaku. Cih.

Aku bangkit membuat wajah bingung Jongin tercetak jelas "ayolah kita latihan bukankah waktu kita debut dipercepat?" aku berjalan mendahului Jongin. Menulikan pendengaranku dengan teriakan Jongin yang meneriakkan namaku.

Hidupku hancur. Impianku terhenti karna wanita itu. Jadi jangan salahkan aku bila sekarang aku melupakannya. Sudah cukup dia membebaniku. Bahkan sampai saat inipun dia masih membebaniku masalah keuangan. Aku mengirimi uang setiap bulan. Dia pasti sangat senang sekali mendapat seluruh jatah bulanannya tanpa harus memasakkan masakan untukku lagi.

Aku mencintainya.

Tapi kurasa. Rasa itu telah mulai menghilang.

Berganti dengan rasa yang idolaku ciptakan.

.

.

.

Hari beganti hari. Minggu terus bergulir. Bulan terus berputar. Tak terasa sudah bulan keempat Sehun tidak pulang kerumah. Tidak meniduriku. Sudah empat bulan juga aku sama sekali tidak mengecek tabungan kami. Entah Sehun mengirimiku uang atau tidak. Yang aku tahu aku tidak ingin memakai uang dari Sehun. Dia lebih membutuhkannya. Aku masih dapat mencari uang dengan usahaku sendiri.

Aku merindukannya.

Aku merindukan Sehunku.

Pada bulan pertama Sehun selalu datang dihari minggu dan pulang pada larut malam. Terkadang dia juga mencuri waktu saat pulang sekolah untuk mengunjungiku dengan memberi alasan pelajaran tambahan pada _agency_nya.

Pada bulan kedua dia hanya datang dihari minggu saja. Dia juga sudah jarang memintaku memasakkan sesuatu saat berkunjung. Hanya sesekali saja. Alasannya karna dia sudah makan disekolah ataupun di_dorm_.

Pada bulan ketiga adalah bulan dimana aku sudah membutuhkan suplisi kehadiran Sehun. Dia datang seperti biasa tapi dia sibuk dengan _handphone_ barunya. Suara Notifikasi selalu memenuhi _flat_ kecil kami.

Pada bulan ini adalah puncaknya. Sehun tak pernah datang lagi. Tak pernah membalas pesanku.

Aku sering memikirkannya ditempatku bekerja tapi tak membuahkan apapun. Hanya menghasilkan air mata jika aku mengingat indahnya masa-masa kebersamaan aku dan Sehun dulu.

"Kau sudah lihat teaser EXO? _BoyBand_ baru loh"

"sudah oh tuhan aku suka Jongin dia tampan sekali"

"Kris lebih terlihat _gentle_"

"Suho lebih terlihat dewasa oh aku sangat menyukainya"

"lebih baik Chen sisuara emas. Dia tampan sekali"

"Chanyeol lebih keren dibandingkan dengan yang lain"

"yang paling cute adalah si dingin Oh Sehun"

Aku menghentikan langkahku. Oh Sehun? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

aku menghampiri wanita muda berseragam sekolah itu. Membuat keenam yeoja itu melihat aneh kearahku "maaf apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan tadi?"

Mereka menatapku penuh heran "_Boyband_ baru. Keluaran SM Entertaiment. EXO namanya" ucap salah satu gadis disana.

"Siapa saja membernya? Apakah kalian tau?" aku kembali bertanya penuh harap.

"kau benar-benar tidak tau?" aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"anggotanya ada enam. Kris Suho Chen Chanyeol Jongin dan Sehun"

"Sehun?"

Salah satu wanita itu mengangguk "iya Sehun. _Magnae_ diEXO. Oh Se Hoon nama aslinya" setelah mendengar penuturan itu aku segera berpamitan. Tak lupa membungkuk dan berucap terima kasih kepada mereka.

Apakah Oh Sehun yang mereka maksud adalah?

Benarkah?

Terakhir dia mengatakan kepadaku kalau dia akan debut enam bulan lagi. Itu artinya sekitar dua bulan lagi dia baru akan debut.

Tapi kenapa?

Kupercepat langkahku untuk sampai dirumah. Ingin segera memastikan tentang BoyBand baru itu.

Tentang Oh Sehunku.

.

.

.

TBC

Hai guys ketemu lagi diriku.

Bagaimana kisahnya? Apakah mengecewakan.

Hikseu sepertinya iya ya.

Aku mau balas semua pertanyaan yang masuk kedalam kolom review ya :D

**Ada yang Tanya apakah Oh Se Hun disini orang kaya?**

Ya dia orang kaya yang kedua orang tua-nya entah kemana dan hanya memberikan dia uang. Bukan berarti dia pemilik perusahan A atau B tapi dia hanya sekedar cukup. Buktinya uang Luhan dan Sehun sudah habis ditengah bulan karna memang uang yang mereka gunakan untuk sehari-hari ga sebesar perkiraan kok hehe.

**Ada juga pertanyaan apakah disini akan ada orang ketiga?**

Jawabannya adalah YA. Sudah dijelaskan dinote diatas ya :D Anyway tadinya saya pribadi mau buat Xiumin jadi namja biar ngerebutin Luhan sama si cadel tapi ga jadi hehehe.

**Ada yang Tanya tentang penyakit Luhan.**

Untuk yang satu ini saya sudah menyiapkan jawabannya didalam cerita jadi ditunggu aja. Ada satu penyakit yang dijelaskan disini.

Untuk yang minta flashback maaf ya disini ga disediakan flashback mengenai penyakit Luhan.

**Pertanyaan berikutnya kenapa luhan selalu mimpi buruk dan punya firasat aneh?**

Jawabannya sudah terlihat jelas belum? Dinote diatas sudah terbaca kah mengapa Luhan selalu mimpi buruk dan punya firasat aneh? Pasti sudah kebaca kan?.

**Masalah Jessica jadi Pho atau engga.**

Jessica disini itu ga jadi Pho tapi jadi wanita yang menghabiskan waktu bersenang-senangnya bareng si Sehun jadi diaga pake perasaan begitupun dengan Sehun. Anggap aja mereka psycho yang ga bisa meninggalkan kebiasaan mereka untuk _tidur _ disaat mereka sedang menjaga perasaan orang lain.

**Masalah umur Luhan.**

Iyap disinia Luhan lebih tua dari Sehun. Perbedaannya sekitar empat tahun tapi saya sendiri ga menampilkan secara spesifik tentang usia Luhan dan Sehun dicerita ini.

**Masalah Sehun dapat uang darimana.**

Ini sebenarnya juga saya ga tau apakah trainee disana itu dapat uang saku atau hanya fasilitas sekolah saja soalnya saya pribadi ga cari tahu jadi disini ceritanya si Sehun dapat uang tetep dari kedua orangtuanya yang entah kemana. Jadi Luhan bahkan Sehun sendiri ga tau apa yang dijalanin sama orang tuanya pokonya orang tuanya Cuma bertukar kabar lewat telfon kalau ga email gitu. Kadang-kadang keKorea Cuma nengok tapi disini saya ga menceritakan kedua orang tua Sehun menemui mereka sih. Jadi bener-bener focus diHunHan saja.

Kalau Luhan iya dia sebatang kara jadi sekitar beberapa bulan lalu seluruh keluarga Luhan **SELURUH KELURGA YA SELURUH KELUARGA **itu kecelakaan mobil dan semuanya meninggal. Nah kedua orang tua Sehun yang ngedenger ini nyuruh Sehun nikahin Luhan walaupun saat itu Sehun masih sekolah ditingkat akhir. Jadi ortunya Sehun tuh sayang pake banget deh sama Luhan ceritanya.

Sudah terjawab semuakah?

Hahah baiklah sekali lagi terima kasih untuk kalian yang sudah menyempatkan membaca cerita ga bermutu ini.

Terimakasih atas support yang amat berarti bagi saya.

**29 September 2014**

**10:35 a.m**

**2965 word**

**Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA **


	3. He's Back

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : My dream, Your Dream, Our Dream.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside, Alur kecepetan.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In as EXO**

**Do Kyung Soo (Luhan's doctor)**

**Kim Min Seok (Luhan's bestfriend)**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin) *Focus in HunHan***

**Other cast : Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min**

**Summary : Luhan seorang wanita sebatang kara yang menggantungkan hidupnya di Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menggantungkan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mimpi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mereka korbankan dikehidupan mereka. **

**Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy hars seizing author juga full credit. Disini juga ada peran Jessica SNSD dan kehadirannya bukan untuk menjadi bahan bash. Dia hanya peran pendukung. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Kedua manusia itu sedang asik menghangat tubuh pasangan masing-masing. Berpelukan. Dalam balutan selimut putih tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya. Sang pria duduk bersandar pada _headboard_ sedangkan sang wanita nyaman bersandar didada sang pria.

Kondisi kamar mereka sudah tak lagi berbentuk. Ranjang yang berantakan. Pakaian yang berserakan dimana-mana juga minuman entah apa itu yang bertumpahan.

"Selamat atas debutmu" sang wanita dengan suara parau. Mungkin suaranya sudah habis digunakan untuk mendesah bahkan berteriak. Menikmati permainan dari lawan-nya.

Sang pria hanya menanggapinya dengan tawaan kecil seraya berkata terima kasih. Setelahnya mereka kembali memanggut satu dengan yang lain-nya.

"Eungh"

Leguhan itu sukses keluar dari mulut sang wanita. Kedua terlibat penyatuan panas itu lagi. Tak ada yang mengetahui kapan sang pria mengganti posisi. Sekarang dia sudah berada tepat diatas sang wanita. Menindih tubuh sang wanita.

Tangan-nya bergerilya dengan sangat lihai diatas tubuh sang wanita. Mengusai wanita itu sepenuhnya. Dia menyingkap selimut membuat kedua tubuh polos mereka terlihat jelas.

Dia mengocok kejantannya dan mengarahkannya kelubang surgawi milik sang wanita. Sang wanita menahannya dan menjauhkan tubuh pria itu. Pria itu mengerang frustasi.

"kenapa lagi?!" tanyanya dengan penuh emosi.

Sang wanita mendecih lalu bangkit. Mulai memunguti pakaiannya dan meninggalkan pria itu sendiri "kalau kau mau dipuaskan cari saja pelacur. Kau tidak memberiku apapun dan kau menuntut kepuasan? Ingat Sehun kita melakukan ini karna hanya saling menbutuhkan jadi jangan berharap banyak" dia lalu pergi meninggalkan pria itu sendiri.

Pria itu mengumpat. Mulai ikut memunguti pakaiannya.

Sialan.

Dalam hatinya menjerit.

.

.

.

Air mataku tak bisa berhenti. Terus mengalir melihat _teaser_ suamiku muncul. Oh Tuhan betapa aku rindu dengannya. Senyumannya. Wajah dinginnya. Dan segalanya. Aku tidak melihatnya dari telfon gengggam maupun laptop. Aku tidak memiliki keduanya. Telfon genggam yang kumiliki tak cukup pintar. Aku mencuri pandang layar _pad _anak muda berseragam sekolah menengah atas dikereta tadi.

Dan benar.

Itu benar-benar Oh Sehun. Suamiku.

Tampan sekali. Wajah tegasnya. Bibir tipisnya. Tatapan dingin-nya. Dan kedua mata elang yang memancarkan kebahagiaan.

Ya Tuhan pada akhirnya suamiku dapat meraih cita-citanya. Aku tak mampu menahan rasa bahagia ini. Bahkan aku tak mampu menahan tanganku saat menuliskan pesan. Hanya sekedar ucapan selamat tak lebih. Walau aku yakin Sehun tak akan membalasnya. Tapi aku tetap mau berharap. Berhadap lelaki itu akan sekedar membacanya.

Dia harus tahu kalau aku amat sangat bangga memiliki pria itu.

Sepanjang perjalanan pulang menuju flat –dari stasiun tentunya- aku ditemani oleh air mataku. Juga semilir angin malam yang menusuk kulit. Jika boleh jujur itu tak terasa sedikit pun. Terkalahkan dengan rasa bahagia yang memenuhi seluruh rongga dadaku. Membuatku sesak. Sesak atas segala tentang Sehun. Bahkan jika bukan karna kehendak-_Nya_ aku yakin aku sudah tidak sanggup hanya untuk sekedar bernafas. Rasanya seluruh kupu-kupu berterbangan bebas, memenuhi seluruh isi tubuhku. Bergerak bebas kesana kemari membuatku jantungku terus berdetak cepat sekali.

Tentang lelaki yang sudah lama tak kujumpai. Seorang lelaki yang kurindukan sosoknya. Semakin aku menangis semakin hatiku berteriak seberapa rindunya aku dengan lelaki itu. Bahkan memenuhi seluruh otakku. Hanya ada Sehun. Rasanya sesak sekali. Tak sanggup lagi menahan tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sampai aku sampai bahkan aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain terus melanjutkan tangisanku. Entah sampai kapan aku dapat berhenti. Yang aku tahu aku sendiri. Disini.

Flat ini bahkan terasa sangat sepi. Dulu selalu ada Se-

"Sehun" aku menyalakan lampu dan melihat siapa yang berdiri didepan pintu kamarku -dan Sehun pastinya-.

Suamiku.

Oh bahkan aku dapat mencium aroma khasnya. Bahkan parfumnya telah sempurna memenuhi diriku sampai keubun-ubun.

Sehunku.

Kembali.

Dia menatapku dengan kilat nafsu. Dia menghampiriku. Memelukku mesra "aku merindukanmu noona" aku tersentak. Noona? Selama menikah baru kali ini Sehun memanggilku dengan panggilan itu.

Dia benci panggilan itu. Bahkan dia menyuruhku memanggil oppa karna dia benci memanggilku noona.

Saat aku sibuk dengan semua pikiranku justru Sehun sibuk menelanjangiku. Membuka satu persatu kain yang menempel ditubuhnya. Tangannya terasa amat panas menyentuh permukaan kulitku. Rasanya amat menyiksa. Baru kali ini Sehun sesemangat ini.

Dia mendorongku kearah tembok menempelkan aku disana. Mengusap bagian favoritnya berkali-kali membuatku meleguh disela-sela ciuman kami. Dia mengusap intens. Membuatku seperti terbang. Nikmat sekali.

Tak butuh waktu lama aku sudah meneriakkan nama Sehun. Aku telah sampai.

Dengan terburu-buru Sehun membuka kancinga celana-nya juga menurunkan _zippe_rnya. Miliknya sudah amat keras dan tegang. Dia menaikkan satu kakiku dan memasukkan seluruh benda tumpul itu kedalam _surgawi _milikkku. Aku tak kuasa menahan pekikanku. Oh Tuhan sakit sekali.

Rasanya seperti baru pertama kali.

Dia menggerakkankebesarannya dengan tempo cepat sepertinya dia benar-benar tak sabar dan sudah berada dipuncak gairahnya.

Oh Tuhan ini menyakitkan dia tak berhenti bahkan mengurangi kecepatannya pun tidak. Tubuhku terus terhentak seirama dengan genjotan Sehun. Tak butuh waktu lama bagiku untuk kembali meneriakkan nama Sehun. Aku telah sampai (lagi).

"Kau lelah?" aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban. Kusandarkan kepalaku pada dada bidangnya. Tanganku masih melingkar manis dilehernya.

"Tapi permainan belum selesai sayang" Dia menyeringai bahkan aku melihat seringaian itu. Seringaian yang baru pertama kali aku lihat.

Astaga aku yakin ini akan menjadi malam yang panjang.

Dia membalikkan tubuhku. Sedikit menurunkan -nya (doggy style) dan menyuruhku berpegang pada dinding didepanku. Dia kembali memasukkan kebesarannya tanpa aba-aba. Memasukkan semuanya.

Kembali menggerakkan dengan tempo cepat. Amat cepat.

Aku hanya dapat mendesah sebagai balasan. Tepatnya Sehun mengenai titik terdalamku. Nikmat sekali. Baru kali ini Sehun melakukan _roughsex_ seperti saat ini.

Dia terus menggerakkan kebesarannya seraya mencium setiap inci tubuhku. Mencium punggungku yang terekspose juga memberikan tanda. Sentuhannya yang penuh gairah itu terasa amat panas ditubuhku.

Aku kembali meneriakkan nama Sehun. Dan lagi aku sampai. Setelahnya Sehun merendahkan tubuhku. Dia mengigit bahuku gemas dan meleguh. Aku merasakan hangat menelusup diseluruh tubuhku. Dia sampai. Dan mengeluarkan seluruh benih didalamku.

Kakiku terasa amat lemas. Aku berjalan kearah kamar. Meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang memunguti satu persatu pakaianku dengannya.

Aku membaringkan tubuhku dan memeluk guling erat. Kurasakan ranjangku bergoyang. Itu pasti Sehun.

Tangan besar mengusap seluruh tubuhku. Aku tau ini tangan siapa.

Sampai benda basah nenkenyal terasa mendarat dibahuku "kau mengabaikan suamimu sayang" aku mengambil tangan Sehun dan memeluknya tangan itu erat.

Sehun melepas tangannya dan mengalihkannya kedadaku. Meremas gemas benda kenyal itu seraya memelukku erat -dengan tangan yang lainnya- "aku masih ingin" aku memejamkan mataku.

"Berapa ronde lagi?" tanyaku seraya memeluk guling lebih erat.

Dia menaruh sebelah kakiku dipinggangnya dan menggerakkan kebesarannya dipermukaan vaginaku. Benda itu masih mengeras aku merasakannya.

"Kau merasakannya sendiri" aku mengangguk lalu meremas tangan Sehun.

Sehun terus menggerakkan kebesarannya membuatku melayang.

Dia mencium bahuku "cuci dulu v-mu sayang. Keluarkan semua benihku" aku menggeleng. Aku tak mempunyai banyak kekuatan untuk bangkit dan kekamar mandi hanya sekedar untuk mengeluarkan benihnya.

.

.

.

Hah baiklah.

Batinku.

Aku mengusap lagi vagina bersihnya. Oh Tuhan inilah aku. Candu terhadap tubuh istriku. Tubuh istriku membuatku candu atasnya.

Aku menuntun kebesaranku untuk memasukki lubang surgawi itu. Kali ini aku memasukkan perlahan. Aku ingin merasakan sensasi remasan disetiap inci kebesaranku.

Oh Tuhan nikmat sekali.

Aku memaju mundurkannya dengan brutal.

Aku menggenjotnya dengan semangat. Oh Tuhan niknmat sekali rasanya. Istriku mendesah dengan membabi buta. Desahannya bagai nyanyian surgawi ditelingaku.

Aku meremas kedua dada Luhan lalu mencium bahunya. Mengigitnya keras sampai meninggalkan bekas membiru, kuyakin besok akan menjadi ungu dengan sedikit warna merah. Yang akan sangat terlihat kontras dengan warna tubuh Luhan yang putih bak boneka porselen. Warna yang amat kusukai saat melihatnya ditubuh Luhan.

Oh Tuhan gerbang-nya menjepit milikku dengan sempurna. Membuatku melayang setelahnya kurasakan kebesaranku terselimuti dengan rasa hangat. Kubiarkan dia menikmati puncaknya. Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang setelahnya kembali mendesah tertahan saat merasakan pergerakan dilubang itu.

Ya aku menggerakkan lagi milkku disana.

Rasanya ingin selamanya seperti ini. Bercinta amatlah menyenangkan.

Aku terus menyentakkan milikku. Membuat dirinya tersentak dengan irama cepat dan menggenggam erat tanganku. Kenikmatan yang dia rasanya sama dengan kenikmatan yang dia berikan.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pada akhirnya aku mencapai puncakku meneriakkan namanya disertai dengan leguhan nikmat.

Oh ternyata benar. Seks adalah aktifitas yang bergitu menyenangkan.

Aku menarik selimut untuk menutupi seluruh tubuhku dengannya. Aku mengecup lehernya berkali-kali. Menikmati aroma strawberry yang memabukkan. Dia hanya meleguh lirih. Amat pelan tapi aku masih sanggup mendengarnya.

"selamat atas debutmu" aku hanya bergumam sebagai jawabannya.

Aku mengusap surainya perlahan. Sehelai demi sehelai. Demi Tuhan saat ini aku ingin menangis. Aku ingin mati membayangkan betapa jahatnya aku telah mengkhianatinya.

Betapa wanita ini adalah wanita yang amat kucintai. Bahkan seluruh umpatanku untuknya saat masa sulitku luntur sudah. Semuanya luluh. Melebur bersatu dengan udara.

Hanya cinta yang tersisa. Pancaran mata itu sama seperti saat aku melihatnya dulu. Semenjak kita bersama. Saat dia menghentikan pendidikannya hanya demi menjadi istriku. Merelakan uang kuliahnya demi mencukupkan kebutuhan rumah tangga kami.

Aku merasa berhutang budi. Saat aku mulai mendapat uang, justru aku mengatakan dia adalah bebanku. Oh Tuhan bagaimana bisa aku berbuat sejahat ini pada malaikat yang kau titipkan ini.

"sayang" aku memeluknya erat sekali. Dia hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman.

"mulai besok aku akan pergi. Mempromosikan albumku" dia menggenggam tangaku. Erat sekali. Seakan ada sesuatu yang membuatnya takut dari setiap kata yang terlontar dari mulutku.

Aku mengusap surainya "tidak akan terjadi apapun. Percayalah"

Aku terus memeluknya erat sekali "aku percaya padamu hun. Sangat"

'_tidak jangan sayang. Jangan mempercayaiku. Tolong tuntut aku dengan segudang persayaratanmu saatku pergi. Jangan mempercayaiku sayang. Aku pasti akan mengecewakanmu' _aku tak mengatakkannya tapi mengekpresikannya dengan memeluknya erat.

Tuhan

Lindungi kami.

"Lindungilah hubungan kami dari lelaki maupun wanita nakal diluar sana. Lindungilah hubungan kami sampai kami tak pantas lagi mendapatkan nafas darimu. Aku mencintaimu hun. Sampai kapapun." Aku memeluknya erat mencium puncak kepalanya.

"aku akan selalu mengingatnya sayang. Sampai kapanpun"

Luhan mengusap dadaku dengan sensual. Memainkan nippleku dan menciumnya.

Aku tersneyum -bersmirk sebenarnya- "masih mengingkan aku berkuasa atas tubuhmu sayang?" dia hanya berpout ria.

"kamu tau tidak?"

Dia menatapku dengan tatapan anak anjingnya. Aku membalasnya.

"aku boleh menjadi member temuda digroupku tapi hanya aku yang sudah menjadi lelaki sempurna disana" Luhan tertawa seakan mengerti arah bicaraku.

"mereka hanya dapat bercerita atau paling tidak hanya dapat menonton sedangkan aku?"

Kami saling memandang lalu tertawa. Menertawakan ucapanku yang aku yakin dia juga mengerti.

"hanya aku yang sudah benar-benar menyentuh seorang malaikat yang Tuhan titipkan padaku" Luhan berbalik. Menindihku. Duduk diatas perutku seraya berkacak pinggang.

"sampai kamu berani menceritakan malam panas kita kepada mereka aku takkan segan-segan menyeretmu pulang Tuan Oh" dia berlagak memperlihatkan wajah merahnya. Alih-alih wajah marah justru wajah imut yang keluar.

Aku menyentuh dadanya dan memlintir nipplenya "tentu saja tidak siapa juga suami yang rela menceritakan tubuh istrinya, apalagi istrinya bak malaikat sepertimu"

"kau mau menggombaliku hah?" dia menindihkku -maksudku dia berbaring- membuat wajah kami saling beradapan.

Aku mengangguk lalu mencuri kecupan singkat dibibirnya "_so chessy right?_"

Dia mengangguk "_but I love it babe_"

Dan kami kembali berbagi tawa. Kembali menyatukan bibir kami. Kembali terlarut. Dan kembali terhanyut dalam kegiatan panas kami. Entah sampai kapan kami akan mengakhirnya.

.

.

.

Pagi menjelang. Sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya aku tetap bangun dalam keadaan kosong. Aku sendiri. Sudah dua minggu Sehun tak dirumah. Aku selalu sendiri.

Aku bersiap tapi rasanya kepalaku selalu pusing. Sudah dua minggu ini aku merasakan sakit. Tidak sakit pada sesungguhnya. Hanya sedikit pusing dan sulit bangun tidur. Rasanya berat sekali meninggalkan ranjang ini.

Aku tidak lagi memakan sarapanku semenjak dua minggu lalu. Aku memang tak pernah bisa makan bila sedang sendiri. Aku hanya makan sehari sekali. Itupun hanya makan siang. Itupun karna Xiumin dengan senang hati menemaniku setiap hari saat makan siang. Dia mempunyai segudang pekerjaan begitupun denganku. Tapi Xiumin dengan senang hati mengingatkan aku untuk makan.

Maklum saja perusahaan Xiumin bukanlah perusahaan yang sudah berdiri semenjak dulu. Perusahaan ayahnya memang iya. Tapi perusahaan Xiumin baru berdiri semenjak satu tahun lalu. Dan memulai aktifitasnya baru semenjak tujuh bulan yang lalu.

Perusahaan ini masih berkembang. Tapi kuakui perkembangan perusahaan Xiumin amatlah pesat. Mungkin ada sedikit _keajaiban_ yang berasal dari ayahnya yang ikut andil diperusahaan ya _if you know what I mean_.

Sama seperti dua minggu yang sudah berjalan aku kembali datang telat. Semenjak aku sakit aku selalu datang telat. _Lucky me_ Xiumin tidak memberikanku teguran apapun.

Tapi tetap saja aku selalu datang lebih dulu daripada Xiumin.

Aku memulai aktifitasku. Banyak sekali yang aku kerjakan.

Seseorang menepuk pelan bahuku tapi aku sudah tau siapa itu. Tak perlu menengok "kita mengalami kenaikkan keuntungan. Sebesar dua kali lipat Xiu" aku mengutak atik layar dihadapanku lalu menunjukkannya pada Xiumin.

Dia merendahkan tubuhnya. Menaruh kepalanya dibahuku dan melihat layar dengan seksama. Dia berdecak.

"_Otte?_"

"Kau terlalu hebat untuk perusahaan ini Lu. Dengan kemampuanmu seharusnya saat ini kau berada diperusahaan _appa_ku di Jerman" aku menoleh. Melihat pancaran mata Xiumin. Mencari kebohongan disana. Tapi tidak. Aku amat mengenal siapa Kim Min Seok ini. Dia tak pernah sekalipun berkata dusta. Wanita pendiam ini selalu mengutarakan apa yang ada dipikirannya.

Aku hanya tertawa pelan "aku yang tidak terlalu pantas bersaing dengan karyawan _appa_mu di Jerman sana"

Dia menegapkan tubuhnya "aku serius. Perusahaan _appa_ku membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu" aku melihatnya dengan heran. Kembali mencari kebohongan dari pancaran mata itu.

"Aku tidak berbohong Lu dan juga itu adalah sebuah tawaran. Aku tidak sedang bergurau"

aku menunduk. Dia kembali meremas bahuku pelan dan berlalu. Meninggalkanku dengan segala pemikiranku.

Dia berbalik lalu mengangkat jari telunjuknya "Ah iya Lu tawaran ini akan selalu berlaku untukmu sampai kapanpun" setelahnya dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan pergi. Masuk kedalam ruangannya.

KeJerman?

Impianku terwujud.

Kesempatanku untuk dapat menjadi akuntan diperusahaan besar sudah berada didepanku.

Jika aku waras aku akan mengambilnya. Tentu saja.

Tapi yang menjadi pertanyaannya apakah kewarasku masih ada semenjak aku mengambil keputusan untuk menerima lamaran Sehun dan menjadi Oh Lu Han?

Apakah masih ada?

Seharusnya masih. Tapi aku tidak merasakannya sama sekali.

Aku sudah gila.

Ya aku gila.

Gila karna satu-satunya yang menjadi cita-citaku saat ini adalah menjadi istri terbaik untuk suamiku. Bukan lagi menjadi akuntan diperusahaan luar negeri dan mencapai kesuksesanku oh tidak, kesuksessanku saat ini adalah menjadi istri terbaik bagi Oh Se Hun. Ya Oh Se Hun. Suamiku.

Aku gila bukan?

ya aku gila.

.

.

.

Malam berganti malam. Dua bulan sudah aku tidak pulang kerumah. Aktifitasnya penuh sekali bahkan aku dan Luhan hanya saling bertukar kabar melalui email saja. Aku rindu istriku. Merindukan sosoknya yang amat mencintaiku.

Aku juga rindu akan tubuhnya.

Oh Tuhan aku merindukan Luhanku.

Seperti malam sebelumnya aku baru saja selesai dengan aktifitas malamku. Hey tunggu jangan dulu katakan kalau aku brengsek. Biarkan aku mengenalkan dulu siapa wanita itu.

Yap kalian benar. Bagaimana kalian dapat menebaknya?

Ya ya seratus untuk kalian. Wanita itu adalah Jessica. Iya wanita sempurna yang sudah kudambakan itu. Iya idola nomor satuku itu.

Betapa beruntungnya aku kan?

Ok baiklan sekarang kalian boleh mengatakan kalau aku brengsek.

BRENGSEK!

Ya aku amat brengsek. Bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan rindu pada Luhan tapi hampir setiap malam aku malah meniduri wanita lain.

Entahlah rasanya pesona Jessica begitu mematikkan. Membuatku buta. Buta atas segala hal tentang Luhan. Tentang bidadariku. Tentang-

Dering handphone mengintrupsi kegiatan mari-melamun-Luhan.

"Ne sajangnim"

"..."

" ne sajangnim lima menit lagi" dengan itu aku bangkit. Memakai seluruh pakaianku yang berserakan. Meninggalkan Jessica noona yang sedang terlelap dengan sebuah note. Ucapan terima kasih tentu saja.

Aku keluar kamar dan pergi dengan langkah cepat.

**TBC**

Otte?

Hai hai kalian semua aku kembaliiii~~

Sebelumnya aku mau minta maaf dulu ya.

/bow/

/deep bow/

/sujud/

Maafkan aku telah menistakan Jessica juga Sehun disini.

Maaf tapi inilah cerita yang saya sajikan :D

Maaf sekali lagi maaf.

Saya tidak bermaksud apapun. Tidak punya dendam apapun kepada kedua belah pihak apalagi dengan Luhan yang saya buat menderita sekali disini.

Saya juga turut berduka atas kabar Jessica Eonie yang dikeluarkan dari SNSD. TIDAK ADIL!

Masa iya dia dikeluarkan tanpa alasan yang jelas? Masa iya dia dikeluarin Cuma karna alasan dia ga bisa membagi waktu sama bisnisnya? Bukankah Jessica sudah ngomong sama agency dan kedelapan anggota lainnya? Dan mereka menyetujui kan? Terus kenapa Jessica eonie dipecaaaaaaaaaatttt TIDAAAAKKKKKKK.

Baiklah cukup dramatisirnya haduh jadi lebai sekali saya.

Bagaimana NC-nya? ga hot? Pasti engga kan?

Please maafkan author yang payah banget ngebuat NC hiks

Seperti biasa saya akan balas pertanyaan yang masuk kekolom review dulu ya :D

**Mimpi buruk Luhan itu petanda Sehun yang melukai menjauh?**

Sebenarnya sih bukan itu tapi lebih ke- Sehun yang mendua. Sehun yang ga pernah ngasih kabar ke Luhan dan Sehun-nya yang ga pernah ingat Luhan kalo lagid iluar. Itu sih sebenarnya pesan yang mau saya sampein ke reader hehe.

**Pihak ke-tiga itu siapa?**

Pihak ketiganya itu Jessica tapi hubungan mereka ga jelas gitu jadi Sehun sama Jessica Cuma saling membutuhkan aja gitu ga sampai Jessicanya yang ngerebut Sehun gitu. Dan Sehun-nya juga ga benar-benar meninggalkan Luhan dan lebih memilih Jesica. Jadi pihak ketiganya lebih ke _hubungan_ Sehun sama Jessica itu aja sih.

**Happy ending?**

Saya pribadi masih bingung mau dibuat happy end or sad end tergantung mood saya nanti ya mau ngebuat saya nangis saat baca ini atau mau ngebuat saya senyum-senyum sendiri saat bacanya.

**Setelah ini Lulu akan sakit parah?**

Sakit parah? Eum itu dijawab semuanya lewat cerita kok ditunggu ya jawabannya :D

**HunHan bakalan pisahkah?**

Wah yang satu ini juga sudah dijawab semua dalam cerita ditunggu aja ya jawabannya hehe

Sebelum debut Sehun tidak merasa keberatan akan pernikahannya dengan Luhan?

Sebenarnya tuh Sehunnya kaya ikhlas tapi ga ikhlas makanya dijelasin pas Sehun bilang _"dikatakan senang aku senang menikah dengannya tapi dikatakan sedih aku juga sedih"_ jadi Sehunnya kaya antara senang dan sedih gitu tapi pas malam itu dia kaya lagi lupa diri gitu makanya bilang Luhan beban.

**Sehun dan Jessica ada adegan ranjang?**

Ada tuh /tunjuk atas/ tapi ga banyak kok hehe.

Sekali lagi saya minta maaf untuk pertanyaan atau review yang saya abaikan. Saya sudah katakan diatas kalau saya tidak menerima bash bukan? Baik yang ditujukan untuk cerita ini ataupun pemerannya atau apapun yang menyangkut semua yang menjadi bagian dari FF My Dream, Your Dream, Our Dream. Jadi maaf jika ada yang tidak berkenan dengan cerita ini, sudah tahu caranya keluar dari cerita ini bukan? Tau tombol back bukan? _Feel free_ kok :D

**06 Oktober 2014**

**08:21 P.M **

**3192 word**

**Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA **


	4. Pregnant

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : My dream, Your Dream, Our Dream.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside, Alur kecepetan.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In as EXO**

**Do Kyung Soo (Luhan's doctor)**

**Kim Min Seok (Luhan's bestfriend)**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin) *Focus in HunHan***

**Other cast : Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min**

**Summary : Luhan seorang wanita sebatang kara yang menggantungkan hidupnya di Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menggantungkan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mimpi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mereka korbankan dikehidupan mereka.**

**Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy hars seizing author juga full credit. Disini juga ada peran Jessica SNSD dan kehadirannya bukan untuk menjadi bahan bash. Dia hanya peran pendukung. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.**

**GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA? TAU TOMBOL BACK KAN? FEEL FREE AJA KOK BYE :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Aku membacanya baik-baik. Ya membaca majalah yang dilemparkan sajangnim tepat didepan wajahku.

Oh Tuhan. Aku mengenali wajah malaikat ini. Dia memakai _ Dress _biruselutut sedang duduk dibangku taman seraya meminum _bubble tea_. Oh Tuhan bagaimana bisa.

Tercetak jelas disana "DIDUGA ISTRI OH SE HUN WANITA INI BUNGKAM" aku membacanya dengan suara lantang .

"Gosip murahan apalagi ini" aku menundukkan kepalaku. Sedangkan lawan bicaraku justru menatapku dengan tatapan penuh intimidasi.

"Bagaimana bisa publik mengetahuinya?" aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. Aku juga tak tahu bagaimana media mengetahui Luhan. Demi Tuhan bukan hanya dirinya yang terkejut tapi aku juga. Bagaimana media bisa mengetahui hal terasahasia yang sudah kututupi rapat. Demi Luhan-ku.

"Kau harus menyembunyikan keberadaannya dengan mengencani salah seorang artis. Artis keluaran kami" aku memandangnya. Melebarkan kedua mataku.

"Tidak. Saya tidak ingin menyakiti perasaan istri saya" aku mengiba

"Kau ini pendatang baru dan kau juga sedang diatas puncak Oh Sehun kau mengerti?" aku mengangguk.

Pria itu berdiri menggerakkan telunjuknya seakan menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Aku menurut.

Kami terus berjalan sampai kami sudah berada tepat didepan ruang latihan dance. Seluruh member ada disana. Suho Chanyeol Kris Chen _hyung_ juga Kai. Aku memperhatikan wajah mereka satu persatu. Betapa mereka berkerja keras untuk segalanya. Setiap tetes keringat yang membasahi lantai ruang itu adalah saksinya. Setiap tatapan tajam penuh ketelitianan yang mereka pancarkan adalah bukti kesungguhan mereka.

"Kau lihat mereka?" aku menatap pria tua ini lalu kembali menatap kedalam ruang latihan.

Dia menunjuk Kris _Hyung_ "Kris si Canada itu meninggalkan tempat kelahirannya dan menentang ayahnya, menolak meneruskan perusahaan demi mencapai satu impiannya. Jadi penyanyi" dia menatapku.

Lalu dia gerakkan lagi jarinya, menunjuk Suho _hyung_ "pria itu, Suho rela melepaskan semua kekayaannya dan meninggalkan universitas keluarganya hanya demi impiannya. Menjadi penyanyi"

Jarinya kembali bergerak, sekarang Chanyeol _hyung_ "Chanyeol dia menghabiskan seluruh hidupnya untuk belajar berbagai alat musik hanya demi impiannya. Menjadi musisi"

dia memandangku lalu menggerakkan lagi jemarinya, Chen _hyung_ "dia pria itu meninggalkan gelar Dokter Special syarafnya hanya demi impiannya. Menjadi penyanyi"

Dia memandangku dalam "lalu yang terakhir"

aku menatap nanar kearah dalam ruangan "Kai. Sahabatku. Pria yang menghabiskan waktunya semenjak SD untuk mengikuti seleksi masuk SM rela mempelajari seluruh jenis tarian dan rela menghabiskan waktunya bertahun-tahun untuk menjadi trainee. Hanya demi menjadi penyanyi"

Pria itu menepuk bahuku "Dan kau. Empat Tahun lamanya kau berada disini. Berlatih tak kenal lelah dan letih"

Aku menunduk dalam "sulit sekali"

Dia kembali mengusap bahuku "lalu kalian berenam sekarang menjadi artis. Semua impian kalian terwujud. Tak mudah Sehun. Apa yang kalian lakukan untuk mencapai titik ini sama sekali tak mudah. Lalu jika _public_ tahu kalau kita sudah membohongi mereka. Membohongi seluruh _fans_. Membohongi statusmu. Dapat kau bayangkan apa yang mereka rasakan?"

aku menatapnya "kecewa"

"ya Sehun benar. Lalu setelah itu satu per satu _fans_ akan pergi. Dan dalam hitungan hari EXO hanya akan menjadi kenangan. Hanya sebuah nama"

Aku menatapnya dalam. Menatap mata sendunya.

"apa kau tega menghancurkan impian mereka? Mereka yang telah membuang hidupnya demi semua ini" aku terdiam.

Tega?

Tentu saja tidak.

Aku mengimpikan semua ini semenjak lama. Begitupun mereka.

Tapi jika aku ...

Bagaimana dengan Luhan?

Sebuah pintu terbuka menampilkan seseorang yang menunduk kearah _sajangnim._

"Untuk apa kau disini Sehun hayolah kita harus latihan"

Aku hanya mengiyakan ajakan Suho _Hyung_. Lalu melangkah masuk. Setelah sebelumnya menganggukkan kepala kearah _Sajangnim_ yang dibalas dengan anggukkan seraya senyuman indah.

Aku masuk.

Ini duniaku.

Saat ini.

.

.

.

**Selamat pagi appa.**

**Aegya merindukanmu. Juga aku.**

**Semangat**

**I Love You.**

Kumatikan handphoneku berharap saat aku membukanya kembali ada satu saja balasan dari Sehun. Tentu saja aku tidak berharap dia akan mengatakan tanggal kapan dia akan kembali tapi setidaknya aku hanya berharap dia akan membalasnya dengan kata-kata yang biasa dia katakan. _I Love You_. Ya hanya itu.

Oh ya aku sekarang sedang mengandung. Kau tahu usianya?

Baru saja masuk bulan keempat lebih dua minggu. Aku baru mengetahuinya saat usinya sepuluh minggu.

_Oh Tuhan hari ini kepalaku terasa seperti berputar. Semua yang kulihat hanya semakin membuatku mual bukan main. Mungkin aku lapar._

_Ya benar aku lapar karna memang sudah dua bulan ini aku tak pernah sarapan. Ya aku mengirit seluruh uangku. Aku menabung. Entah untuk apa tapi keinginanku untuk menabung amat besar. Untuk saat ini tabunganku hanya terfikir untuk biaya melahirkan tapi aku yakin uang itu takkan kugunakan. Aku yakin Sehun akan menanggung semuanya. Setidaknya itu harapanku._

_Aku sudah tak kuat lagi aku harus makan. _

_Bekal hari ini sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya. Sushi. Setelah aku belajar banyak tentang masakkan kesukaan Sehun akhirnya aku dapat membuatnya. Aku terus membuatnya dua porsi dalam sehari. Satu untuk Sehun dan satunya untukku. Yang untuk suamiku terus kutumpuk dilemari pendingin. Saat ini. Entah kapan. Sehun pulang dia akan tahu kalaua ku selalu bertingkah bodoh. Selalu memasakkannya makanan seakan-akan dia kembali setiap hari kerumah ini. Setidaknya itu harapanku yang kedua._

_Aku memakannya satu._

_Dua._

_Dan saat menyuap untuk yang ketiga. Aku ..._

_Kupercepat langkahku menuju kamar mandi._

_"Hoek hoek"_

_memuntahkan cairan bening kembali dikamar mandi. Seperti yang selalu aku rasakan selama dua bulan terakhir ini._

_Oh Sehun ini sakit sekali. Apa yang sedang aku alami. Apakah ini rasanya sakit saat kamu menjalani semua rutinitamu setia hari? Oh ini begitu menyiksa._

_Maafkan aku Sehun aku telah mengeluh lagi. Kuharap kamu tidak akan pernah mendengar semua keluhanku dan rengekan cengengku._

_"Astaga Luhan apa yang terjadi?" Aku tak sadar bahkan tak mendengar suara pintu. Xiumin sudah didalam menopang tubuhku yang hampir saja ambruk._

_Aku memandangnya. Tersenyum simpul seakan mengatakan bahkan aku baik._

_Dia memegang wajahku "astaga Luhan wajahmu pucat. Putih seputih tissue kau tau?" aku kembali tersenyum lalu setelahnya jatuh terduduk._

_Aku bahkan Xiumin tak lagi mampu menahan berat tubuhku. Aku masih membuka mataku hanya saja kakiku tak lagi mampu berdiri. _

_Xiumin menelfon entah siapa "cepat! Dikamar mandi dekat ruangan saya"_

_Aku tersenyum -Xiumin bilang ini senyuman pahit-._

_Dia terus memegangiku "Xiu" dia bergumam sebagai jawaban._

_"Kau tahu Oh Sehun?" dia menggeleng. Aku tertawa pelan. Bodoh sekali kau Luhan tentu saja Xiumin tak tahu kau fikir dia memiliki banyak waktu hanya untuk melihat televisi dan melihat Sehun beserta groupnya. HAHA._

_Bahkan perusahaan saja sudah menjadi bebannya mana mungkin dia membuang waktu hanya untuk menonton televisi dan ber-fangirling._

_Waktu berlalu membawa dua orang berpakaian hitam kedalam kamar mandi "cepat pak bantu saya membawa Luhan kemobil. Kita kerumah sakit. Sekarang" Aku membesarkan mataku dan menggelengkan kepalaku kearah Xiumin tapi dia tidak menanggapi. Dia hanya menatapku dengan iba._

_"Kau sakit Luhan dan kau butuh dokter" aku menatap kearah Xiumin. Memberikan tatapan pasrahku._

_Waktu berlalu cepat yang kutahu saat ini aku sedang diperiksa oleh dokter. Xiumin tak ikut masuk. Dia benci rumah sakit. Dia benci dokter. Aku tau itu. Tapi menurutnya dia justru hampir memiliki seorang kekasih calon dokter hanya saja itu dulu. Saat ini entahlah aku tak tahu. Dia hanya mengatakan kalau calon suaminya itu sedang meraih mimpi besarnya._

_"Kapan terakhir menstruasi?" aku menatap dokter itu. Menatapnya dengan penuh keheranan. _

_"Dua bulan lebih lalu dok" dia mengangguk. _

_Oh Tuhan apa jangan-jangan aku?_

_Dia membawaku keruang lain. Laboratorium sepertinya._

_"Periksa urinnya" dokter itu lalu pergi setelah sebelumnya mengusap bahuku pelan. _

_Aku mengikuti step satu kestep selanjutnya. Mengikuti semua yang diperintahkan oleh suster yang menanganiku._

_"Hasilnya akan keluar lima belas menit lagi nyonya" aku mengangguk._

_Aku tak berani berkata apapun. Rasanya otaknya berhenti berfungsi saat ini. Saat aku memikirkan seluruh kemungkinan itu._

_Aku terdiam cukup lama sampai pada akhirnya seorang suster membaw kertas dan menuntunku untuk kembali keruang dokter. Aku mengikutinya._

_Lalu aku duduk dikursi dihadapan sang dokter membiarkan dia memeriksa setiap kata yang tinta itu tuliskan disurat hasil laboratoriumku._

_"Sepuluh minggu" aku menatap tak percaya kearah dokter. Benarkah?_

_"ya anda sudah hamil selama sepuluh minggu" _

_"Apakah hasil ini tidak salah dokter?"_

_Dia menggeleng "test urin mengukur kadar hormon HCG membuat seberapa lamapun kandungan anda dapat terdeteksi. Dan hasil laboratorium adalah hal terakurat dibandingkan USG maupun test pack" aku menunduk._

_Bagaimana ini. _

_Oh Tuhan kenapa harus sekarang._

_Bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada Sehun dan lagi bagaimana aku mengatakannya pada pihak perusahaan. Aku bisa dipecat. Aku terdiam lama sekali sampai pada akhirnya Dokter mengizinkanku untuk meninggalkan ruangan._

_Xiumin menyambutku. Bertanya apa penyakitku. Aku terdiam._

_Apa yang harus aku lakukan. Jika aku mengatakannya dan menceritakan seluruh sikap Sehun aku yakin besok seluruh bodyguard Xiumin akan menyeret paksa Sehun dan membawanya kehadapanku. _

_Itu sama dengan aku menghancurkan cita-citanya._

_Aku menggeleng "hanya darah rendah. Penyakit semenjak lahir" dia tersenyum lalu mengajakku untuk pergi. Tidak tentu saja tidak kembali keperusahaan. Dia mengantarku kerumah._

"Hei Luhan kau melamun?" aku tersadar lalu menatapnya.

"Oh tidak Xiu hanya sedang berfikir" dia menatapku heran lalu tertawa. Setelahnya melangkah menuju ruangannya.

"Jangan terlalu sering berfikir nanti keriputmu akan bertambah"

"YA KAU!" Dia tertawa lalu menutup ruang kerjanya.

Aku bahagia. Bahagia dapat menjadi sahabat Xiumin. Beruntung sekali bukan diriku.

.

.

.

Hari berganti hari. Malam berganti malam. Tiga bulan sudah terlewati. Dan hari ini aku kembali dipertemukan dengan banyak media. Setelah seminggu lalu foto-foto laknat itu beredar. Baru saja EXO menyelesaikan konsernya.

Aku duduk bersebelahan dengan _sajanganim_.

Satu persatu wartawan dari berbagai media mulai menyiapkan pertanyaannya. Dan yang pertama membuka suara adalah _Sajangnim_.

"Saya hanya ingin mengumunkan satu hal. Saya menyatakan bahwa foto-foto Sehun dengan Jessica benar adanya. Dan malam ini kami hanya menjawab pertanyaan seputar hubungan _special_ yang terjalin antara Sehun dan Jessica jika ada pertanyaan diluar topik ini kami tidak menyanggupi untuk menjawab" lalu _sajangnim_ menatapku dan aku membalasnya seraya mengangguk tanda meyakinkan.

Satu wartawan mengangkat tangan "sudah berapa lama hubungan kalian terjalin"

Aku berdeham pelan. Menatap sajangnim lalu kembali menatap wartawan setelah mendapat anggukan kepala "lima bulan"

satu wartawan lagi mengangkat tangan "bagaimana kalian bisa menjalani hubungan?"

Aku kembali berdeham "pada awalnya kami hanya menjalin hubungan sebagai _sunbae hoobae_ dan waktu berlalu begitu cepat sehingga semuanya terjadi begitu saja" ya aku ingin menertawain ucapakanku. Begitu saja? Ya semuanya begitu saja tanpa aku sadari. Bahkan sampai aku tidak menyadari bahwa Luhan berkemungkinan besar menonton acara ini.

"Seminggu lalu saat kami menemui Jessica dia mengatakan bahwa dia ingin mendapatkan seorang pria yang lebih tua daripada dia"

aku terdiam. Oh Tuhan bagaimana ini.

"Umur Sehun memang tidak lebih tua daripada Jessica tapi sikap dia lebih dewasa dibanding umurnya. Itulah kenapa Jessica memilih Sehun" kali ini _sajangnim_ yang menjawab. Aku memandang kearahnya.

"Bagaimana dengan wanita bernama Luhan?"

"maaf itu sudah diluar pembicaraan kita. Kami tak dapat menjawab" _sajangnim_ kembali bersuara.

"Tapi kami menemukan bukti bawa Luhan adalah istri dari Sehun"

Aku menunduk. Pada akhirnya semuanya percuma. Seperti apapun bangkai ditutupin tetap akan tercium juga.

_Sajangnim_ lalu tertawa membuat seluruh mata memandangnya heran. Dia menatap kearah wartawan "lucu sekali. Sekarang saya tanya pada kalian semua. Apa istimewanya wanita itu bila dibanding dengan Jessica?" dia menatap seluruh wartawan disana.

"Tidak ada bukan? Jadi apa kalian fikir Sehun itu pria dungu? Yang memilih wanita itu dibanding Jessica?" sajangnim kembali tertawa lalu aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Tuhan lindungi aku.

Juga Luhan.

"Untuk apa memilih wanita biasa disaat Sehun sudah memiliki wanita luar biasa. Benar bukan Sehun?" _sajangnim_ menatapku. Membuatku kembali menatapnya.

Dia menatapku tajam. Menganggukkan kepalanya seakan menyuruhku untuk berkata YA.

Dan aku tak punya pilihan lain. Aku mengangguk seraya berkata ya.

Lalu _sajangnim_ tersenyum puas. Kembali menatap para wartawan.

"Baiklah pertanyaan untuk Sehun sudah berakhir sekarang saatnya pertanyaan untuk EXO" Sajangnim kembali berbuka suara.

Lalu seluruh wartawan bak terbius mengalihkan seluruh pertanyaan menjadi pertanyaan mengenai EXO.

Satu persatu wartawan berebut mengajukan pertanyaan untuk kami. Suara riuh mulai mendominasi saat kami satu persatu ditantang untuk menunjukkan kemampuan kami.

Semuanya berjalan begitu cepat dan menyenangkan. Bagi yang lain sepertinya. Tapi tidak dengan aku. Bagaimana bisa aku berbahagia diatas tangisan istriku jika dia menonton siaran ini.

.

.

.

Hari ini aku masih terjaga dikantor. Menunggu Xiumin. Semenjak dia mengetahui kehamilanku dia menjadi amat _protektif_. Dia bagai suami yang siaga.

_"Jadi kamu menyembunyikan ini Lu?" aku tersentak. Menegakkan kepalaku dan melihat Xiumin berdiri dihadapanku dengan sebuah foto hitam putih._

_Foto bayiku._

_Aku menunduk "kenapa kau menyembunyikannya" dia menatapku dengan tatapan mengintimidasi._

_"Ceritanya panjang Xiu aku mohon jangan tuntut ceritaku saat ini. Kumohon" Aku melirihkan suaraku._

_Ternyata dia lulug atas suaraku. Dia duduk disisiku "baiklah. Aku tahu. Aku tahu semuanya"_

_aku menatap Xiumin. Menatapnya heran "jangan kau fikir aku bodoh Luhan. Aku sudah tahu siapa suamimu. Walau aku hanya tahu namanya tapi aku tahu dia sedang berjuang demi mimpinya bukan?" aku mengangguk._

Xiumin keluar dari ruangannya. Dia mengajakku masuk kedalam ruangannya.

"Ayo Luhan kita istirahat sebentar. Kita tonton _televisi_ saja bagaimana?" aku mengangguk dan mengikuti Xiumin duduk.

"Ayolah Lu jangan sekaku ini denganku" dia memegang kendali remote.

"Aku? Kaku denganmu? Ayolah Xiu aku hanya tidak merasa sehat. Entahlah bayiku rasanya akhir-akhir sering mudah lelah" Xiu hanya mengangguk.

Dia terus mengganti acara televisinya dan ...

"Oh Luhan lihatlah ini _boyband_ yang sedang naik daun..."

Aku menatapnya. Sehun?

Benarkan yang ada didalam sana adalah Sehun. Ya aku yakin. Aku melebarkan kedua mataku sama seperti yang dilakukan dengan Xiumin disisiku.

"Oh lihat Luhan pria yang satu itu Chen namanya. Dia kekasihku"

Aku terdiam _'ya Xiumin pria pucat yang disana. Yang berdampingan dengan Chen-mu adalah suamiku. Sehun-ku' _aku membatin.

Sebuah tangan menyikut pelan milikku "kau melamun?" aku menatap Xiumin.

"Aniya aniya.. Oh benarkah Xiu? Dia kekasihmu? Si calon dokter muda itu? Jadi dia melepas pendidikannya demi menjadi penyanyi?" Xiumin mengangguk dengan imut. Memperlihatkan wajahnya amat mirip dengan marmut itu. Sama seperti suamiku Xiu. Dia juga sedang meraih mimpinya disana. Aku mengusap perutku. Lihatlah nak, lihat dia. Pria pucat berparas tampan didalam kotak televise itu adalah _appa_mu.

Pembicaraan hanya sampai disana karna kami memfokuskam pikiran kami untuk menonton.

_"lucu sekali. Sekarang saya tanya pada kalian semua. Apa istimewanya wanita itu bila dibanding dengan Jessica?" _

_"Tidak ada bukan? Jadi apa kalian fikir Sehun itu pria dungu? Yang memilih wanita itu dibanding Jessica?"_

_"Untuk apa memilih wanita biasa disaat Sehun sudah memiliki wanita luar biasa. Benar bukan Sehun?" _

_"Ya"_

Oh Tuhan.

Sehunku.

Duniaku hancur seketika itu juga aku tak dapat menahan air mataku. Juga tak dapat menahan sakit diperutku yang amat hebat. Setelahnya aku tak ingat apapun juga. Kecuali satu. Teriakan histeris Xiumin.

Dan semuanya terasa gelap.

.

.

.

Malam begulir. Sudah semenjakdua jam lalu kami sampai didorm tentu saja setelah kita menyelesaikan temu wartawan tadi. Semenjak itu juga tak sedikitpun senyum terukir dibibirku.

Apa yang sudah kulakukan.

Oh Tuhan ampuni aku.

Bagaimana perasaan istriku kelak saat dia mengetahui apa yang sudah kuucapkan tadi.

Mungkin saat ini dia belum menontonnya tapi dia bukan manusia bodoh kan? Dia pasti dapat membacanya dari majalah.

Apa yang saat ini dilakukan istriku?

Apakah dia sudah makan? Dia tak pernah makan bila tidak diingatkan.

Apakah dia meminum obat asmanya?

Apakah asmanya masih sering kambuh?

Apakah dia meminum obat penambah darahnya?

Apakah dia kelelahan?

Apakah

Apakah

Dan segalanya tentu saja tentang Luhanku.

Semua sudah terlelap sekarang. Hanya aku yang masih terjaga. Setelah aku mendapat ucapan selamat dari seluruh _member_. Hanya satu yang belum memberikanku ucapan.

"Hei cadel" yap benar sekali. Kai.

Aku hanya berdeham sebagai jawaban.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta" aku menoleh kearahnya.

"Benarkah? Siapa wanita malang itu?"

Dia memejamkan matanya "Seorang dokter muda. Entah siapa namanya. Dia cantik, mungil, putih, suaranya selembut sutra"

"dokter?" aku menternyit bingung "bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?"

Dia menatapku "satu minggu yang lalu sebelum kita konser aku sedang suntik vitamin C kau tau bukan? Aku kerumah sakit bersama _manager hyung_. Saat aku sedang menunggu tiba-tiba malaikat itu berlalu dihadapanku. Seperti magnet aku mengikutinya. Mengikuti langkahnya"

"lalu kau diperiksa dengannya?"

Kai menggeleng "dia dokter kandungan"

aku menatapnya. Menagan tawaku. Hahaha lucu sekali. Aku tak dapat lagi menahan. Aku tertawa lepas membuat Kai memandang sinis kearahku.

"saat aku disana. Aku melihat Luhan dengan pakaian berwarna merah sedang menunggu didepan ruangan malaikatku" aku berhenti tertawa. Aku menatapnya.

Luhanku?

Apa yang terjadi dengan Luhanku.

Kai bangkit lalu kembali menatapku "dengan perut membuncit. Wajahnya pucat seputih _tissue_ dan Tubuhnya mengurus hanya perutnya saja yang terlihat besar" Kai lalu pergi meninggalkanku.

Meneruskan langkahnya menuju kamarnya dengan Kris hyung.

Aku menundukkan kepalaku.

Luhanku.

Apakah Luhanku?

Saat diambang pintu Kai berbalik "jika berita kau dengan Jessica _noona_ benar adanya. Itu berarti kau baru saja melakukan kebodohan terbesar" aku menatapnya menuntut sebuah jawaban dari perkataan kasarnya "karna kau baru saja menukar emas dengan krikil" lalu dia menutup pintunya.

Membiarkan aku sendiri dengan semua pemikiranku.

Aku kembali menunduk.

Dan air mata ini keluar dengan tanpa disuruh. Aku bahkan tak sadar telah mengeluarkan _liquid _bening ini dengan jumlah banyak.

Luhanku.

Ya Tuhan masihkah pantas aku meminta?

Kumohon lindungilah istriku.

Aku masih terlarut dalan tangisanku.

TBC  
>Oh hai saya kembali.<p>

Dengan TBC diatas yang masih menyebalkan. Masih ada yang menunggu FF inkah?

Hahahah baiklah baiklah saya minta maaf atas segala kesalahan saya dichapter sebelumnya ya:D  
>setelah ini chapternya tidak akan ada orang lain selain para member EXO itu sendiri :D<p>

Oh iya saya mau memberikan kejelasan. Saya ngeship HunHan dan seluruh cerita didalam bukan didasari dengan kebencian saya dengan cast yang saya pakai diatas. Seluruh cerita asli hanya untuk membuat efek dramatisir terasa nyata :D jika saya pribadi membenci HunHan lalu untuk apa saya buat main cast disini HunHan? Lebih baik saya buat XiuHan atau mungkin HunTao atau yang lain bukan? Saya pencinta HunHan semua yang saya ketik diatas hanya penambahan alur cerita agar dapat feel ngeselin dan greget ke Sehun buat para reader kalo Sehunnya dibuat biasa aja nti malah datar ceritanya dan ga berasa gregetnya ke si magnae hehe.

Think Positive ya readerku tercinta :D

Baiklah balasan pertanyaan dari review sebelumnya :

**chingu.. happy ending lah**

yeah saya sudah menentukan kalau akhirnya akan happy ending horaaaayyyy :D

**luhan bakalan ada momen yang lain gak thor.?**

Setelah ini ga akan ada moment lain selain HunHan juga ChenMin :D

**Lulu hamil kah/?**

Tadaaaa sudah terjawabkah pertanyaannya dari cerita diatas?

**apa d chap dpan luhan pergi k jerman?**

Untuk yang satu itu masih belum karna saya pribadi masih ingin ngebuat Sehun menyesal dulu hehe

**Ini ff angst ya ?**

Apakah terasa angst? Saya ingin membuatnya sih Romance tapi kalau memang terasa angst saya minta maaf, diakhir cerita ini sudah saya sediakan cerita yang indah tapi hanya sedikit apakah ada saran untuk tambahannya? Mungkin mau dibuat nc lagi? Atau mau dibuat kisah Oh Family gitu?

**Kalo boleh request, bikin luhannya ke jerman dong thor**

Boleh kok boleh free request untuk kalian semua horaaayy tapi nti yang request diterima yang cerita masuk kealur cerita aja ya jangan yang aneh-aneh soalnya author suka ngakak sendiri kali lihat cerita yang author bikin ngawur kesana kesini hehe.

**luhan pergi ke jerman trus ketemu sama Kris/? Terus menjalin cinta...dan melupakan Sehun/?**

Yah maaf banget disini Kris ga terlalu saya munculin dan dia lebih ke peran EXO-nya ajasih sejauh ini. Maaf ya sekali lagi hehe.

**buat luhan skit parah biar sehun nysel ntr**

siap '-')7

**cuma mau tanya aja authornya suka hunhan atau berniat nyiksa luhan aja toh?**

Saya pencinta HunHan semua yang saya ketik diatas hanya penambahan alur cerita agar dapat feel ngeselin dan greget ke Sehun buat para reader kalo Sehunnya dibuat biasa aja nti malah datar ceritanya dan ga berasa gregetnya ke si magnae hehe.

**bkin Lu Han Sakit parah ya kak/? Hehe biar bkin Sehun linglung/?**

Siap '-')7 saya sudah siapkan cerita yang direquest ini hahaha.

**oiya nanti bikin KrisTao moment dong tor plisssssss**

maaf sekali maaf sekali saya tidak menyiapkan KrisTao moment disini. Kalau memang kalian mau ada KrisTao moment bisa saran Taonya jadi apa gitu profesinya dan bertemu sama Krisnya dimana tolong juga sarannya yang nyambung sama cerita ya. Kay Kyungsoo yang dokter dan berhubungan sama Luhan ya kalo bisa Taonya juga ada hubungan sama Luhan gitu hehe.

**ada kristao chanbaek kaisoo chenmin moment gak ?**

Untuk KaiSoo ChanBaek dan Kristao sih ga ada, Cuma ada Chenmin aja tapi kalau mau ditambahin minta sarannya si uke-ukenya itu cocok jadi profesi apa dan bertemu sama semenya dimana? Kalo bisa yang nyambung sama cerita ya :D

**yg tau luhan sama sehun udh nikah cuma kai doang thor?**

Iya jadi Kai itu bener-bener kaya Teman seperjuangannya Sehun gitu jadi Kai tau segalanyaaaaa.

**Crackpair nggak?**

Ini tetap jadi Official Pair sampai akhir :D karna saya pribadi pencinta official pair

**22 Oktober 2014**

**13:24 p.m**

**word**

**Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA**


	5. Sehun Back

**AUTHOR : Siti Maryam Kurnia Anya**

**Judul : My dream, Your Dream, Our Dream.**

**Rate : M**

**Warning : OOC, GS, Typo's, ga sesuai EYD, NC inside, Alur kecepetan.**

**Genre : Romance, Family, Drama**

**Main Cast :**

**Oh Se Hoon**

**Xi Lu Han**

**Other Cast :**

**Wu Yi Fan, Kim Joon Myeon, Kim Jong Dae, Park Chan Yeol, Kim Jong In as EXO**

**Do Kyung Soo (Luhan's doctor)**

**Kim Min Seok (Luhan's bestfriend)**

**Pair : All Exo official pair (Hunhan, KaiSoo, KrisTao, Chanbaek, ChenMin) *Focus in HunHan***

**Other cast : Jo Young Min and Jo Kwang Min**

**Summary : Luhan seorang wanita sebatang kara yang menggantungkan hidupnya di Sehun, sedangkan Sehun menggantungkan hidupnya untuk menjadi seorang penyanyi. Mimpi menjadi satu-satunya hal yang mereka korbankan dikehidupan mereka. **

**Note : Seluruh cast milik Tuhan, Orang tua mereka masing-masing dan tentu saja Agency yang mereka naungi. Tapi ide cerita 100 persen milik saya. Copy hars seizing author juga full credit. Disini juga ada peran Jessica SNSD dan kehadirannya bukan untuk menjadi bahan bash. Dia hanya peran pendukung. Seluruh kisah dalam cerita ini murni fiksi dan tidak mengangkat kisah real orang lain jika ada kesamaan chara, jalur cerita dan juga ending ini bukan karna kesengajaan :D Kalian menentukan sendiri ya darimana pov setiap part-nya karna ini tidak dijelaskan.**

**GA SUKA SAMA CERITANYA? TAHU TOMBOL BACK KAN? FEEL FREE :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**IF YOU DON'T LIKE JUST DON'T READ**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO BASH**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO PLAGIAT**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**NO SILENT READER**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ENJOY READING**

Tiga hari berlalu dan Luhan masih dalam keadaan buruk. Aku sebagai satu-satunya orang terdekat yang dia miliki berkewajiban menjaganya.

"Pendarahannya terlalu parah dan terjadi setiap hari seperti datang bulan" aku menunduk. Oh Tuhan apalagi ini.

"Kalau pendarahan ini tak kunjung berhenti kita harus menginduksi Luhan" aku menatap dokter muda dihadapanku.

"Jangan bercanda Kyungsoo. Sungguh bukan waktu yang tepat"

Dia membuka kacamatanya "sayangnya aku tak bercanda _eonie_. Tak ada sedikitpun waktu untuk bercanda disaat seperti ini" Dia menatapku dengan seksama.

"Tapi kandungannya baru menginjak usai tujuh bulan"

"lebih dua minggu" tambah Kyungsoo "dan dia mengidap _hemofilia_" aku menatap Kyungsoo lekat. Mencari kebohongan dari setiap perkataannya.

Tapi nihil.

Kyungsoo tak berbohong.

Dan Luhan? _Hemofilia_? Oh Tuhan apalagi ini.

Aku mengusap wajahku kasar. Setelah keluar dari ruangan Kyungsoo. Berjalan menuju ruang Luhan dirawat.

Memasukki ruangan dimana ada seorang malaikat mungil sedang terbaring disana. Tatapan sendu nan teduhnya menyambutku. Dan yang pertama kulihat adalah betapa pucatnya dia. Wajahnya seputih kapas. Sungguh aku tidak percaya ada manusia yang tega menyakiti malaikat seindah Luhan.

Senyuman tulusnya membawa kebahagiaan tersendiri untukku yang melihatnya.

Aku memang tak tahu apapun tentang penyakit Luhan tapi semenjak kami bersekolah dulu dia memang tak pernah banyak beraktifitas. Dia tak pernah ikut upacara karna darah rendahnya. Dia tak pernah ikut olahraga juga tapi entahlah yang aku tahu pasti dulu Luhan sangat jarang masuk sekolah. Dan sekolah tetap memperbolehkannya. Itupun kufikir karna Luhan selalu menjadi peringkat satu disekolah. Sekolah memaklumi karna Luhan memang berprestadi.

Karna Luhan tetap jadi anak terpintar walau dia hanya masuk dua atau tiga hari dalam seminggu.

"Kau tidak kekantor Xiu?" dia tersenyum lembut.

Aku menatapnya _"tentu tidak. Aku mengkhawatirkanmu bagaimana aku bisa kekantor sedangkan kau dalam keadaan seperti ini" _aku membatin.

"Xiu" dia menyentuh tanganku membuatku tersadar.

"Tidak tenang saja jangan pikirkan kantor untuk saat ini Lu" dia mengangguk.

"Bagaimana keadaan bayiku? Apa kata dokter Kyungsoo?" dia mengusap perutnya. Mengusapnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Oh Tuhan bunuh aku jika ada apapun yang terjadi dengan Luhan. Aku bersumpah akan menjaganya.

"Kau baik-baik saja" aku mengusap tangannya. Bermaksud menenangkannya "tidak akan terjadi apa-apa. Jangan khawatir" dia tersenyum teduh.

Lalu setelahnya dia mengatakan kalau dia mengantuk. Dan dia mulai memejamkan matanya. Nafas teratur mulai terasa. Dan aku hanya dapat menatap wajah damainya.

Kenapa harus Luhan?

Malaikat kecil ini tak sepantasnya mendapat cobaan sebesar ini.

Oh Tuhanku lindungilah Luhan.

.

.

.

Hari berganti. Kabar burung tentang hubunganku dengan Jessica diluar sana semakin merajalela.

Dan hari ini kembali aku dipertemukan dengan para pemburu berita. Tapi kali ini khusus untukku bukan bersama EXO.

Keringat dingin membasahi pelipisku. Luhanku. Malaikatku. Bagaimana kabarmu cantik.

Apakah kamu baik-baik saja?

Apa kamu sudah mengertahui semua ini?

Oh Tuhan entah kenapa beberapa hari belakangan ini pikiranku hanya dipenuhi semua hal mengenai Luhan.

Seluruh pemburu berita sudah duduk dengan rapih dihadapanku. Menatapku dengan tatapan penuh intimidasinya.

Aku terdiam. Selalu.

Kali ini seperti biasanya. _Sajangnim_ selalu menemaniku. Karna memang saat ini dia adalah _master_ku. Sutradara sekaligus penulis cerita dari kisah hidupku. Aku hanyalah aktor. Hanyalah boneka _barbie_ yang biasa dibawa kemanapun oleh perempuan-perempuan kecil.

_Sajangnim_ kembali memberikan seluruh kata-kata busuknya mengenai hubunganku dengan Jessica. Tapi para wartawan itu bukan orang bodoh. Dia menatapku.

Menatap sikapku. Bahkan menatap keringat dingin yang meluncur membasahi pelipisku.

Menatap kegugupan yang jelas terpancar dari setiap gerakan tubuh yang kuperlihatkan. Melihat arah mataku yang tidak pernah berani balas menatap para pemburu berita itu.

"Benarkah apa yang dikatakan Sooman-_ssi_ tadi Oh Sehun?" satu wartawan itu membawaku kembali kealam sadarku. Membuat seluruh wartawan lainnya dengan serius menatap wajahku.

Aku menatapnya "tentu saja iya" jawabku.

Tapi wartawan itu tak kehabisan akal. Dia menatapku tajam seakan berkata benarkah melalui pancaran tajam kedua matanya.

Aku kembali menatapnya "kalian tentu bukan orang bodoh bukan? Kalian semua dapat membedakan bukan mana kebohongan dan yang mana kenyataan? Bukankah memang karna kepintaran itu kalian direkrut dan dijadikan wartawan?" aku menatap wajah sajangnim yang tersenyum padaku.

Wartawan itu menampilkan senyumannya. Seringaiannya "lalu bagaimana kabar wanita bernama yang Oh Lu Han yang sedang berjuang dirumah sakit karna sedang melahirkan" aku tediam.

Luhanku?

Dia membuka berkas-berkasnya membuat seluruh wartawan lainnya tak sedetikpun mengalihkan pandangannya "menurut data yang saya terima nama wanita itu adalah Oh Luhan,dengan kandungan memasukki bulan ke tujuh. Dan suaminya adalah Oh Se Hoon berumur 19tahun"

Lalu dia menatapku "bukankah Oh Se Hun yang dimaksud didalam sini adalah anda Sehun-_ssi_?" aku menatapnya.

Bukan. Aku tidak butuh namaku lagi sebagai anggota EXO.

Aku hanya butuh Luhanku saat ini.

Aku terdiam "Sangkalan apalagi yang ingin anda lakukan?" satu wartawan menatapku.

Aku menunduk. Aku sudah tamat.

Aku bangkit. Tapi _sajangnim_ menahanku menyuruhku kembali duduk dengan tatapan tajamnya. Aku kembali menatapnya "aku rasa Sooman _sajangnim _memiliki jawaban atas segalanya" lalu aku pergi.

Aku harus kerumah sakit.

Diluar seluruh member yang lain menungguku. Oh Tuhan. Wajah mereka.

Aku membungkuk Sembilan puluh derajat kearah mereka. Meminta maaf seraya mengusap air mataku. Kris _hyung_ mengusap punggungku "aku akan keluar dari EXO agar kalian tidak terbawa-bawa dalam masalah ini"

Semua member memelukku "kami EXO dan kita akan selalu bersama. Apapun masalahnya Sehun. Kami akan selalu bersamamu" aku menangis keras. Biarlah seluruh member tahu seberapa cengengnya aku. Biarlah.

"Kurasa kau harus kerumah sakit. _Kajja_ aku akan membantumu, banyak kenalanku disana saat aku masih melakukan prakter kerja" Chen _hyung_ menarikku.

Kai ikut berlari menyusulku.

Ya Tuhan lindungilah malaikatku.

Luhanku.

Istriku.

Dan bayi kami.

.

.

.

Aku terdiam. Oh Tuhan apa yang harus aku lakukan. Aku ingin mati saja rasanya menunggu Luhan diluar sini. Aku ingin masuk. Aku ingin menemaninya.

Dia baru saja melahirkan. Dua jam lalu.

_Aku memagangi tangannya. Dia menggenggamnya erat sekali._

_"Xiu sakit xiu" dia menangis. Memrjamkan matanya dan menggigit bibirnya keras._

_Aku mengusap tangannya. Memberinya semangat. Luhan kumohon kau kuat._

_Tak lama seorang suster masuk kedalam ruangan. Dan memeriksa Luhan. Aku tidak keluar. Tidak ingin sedetik__ pun__ aku ingin__ meninggalkan Luhan._

_Suster menatapku membuatku membalas tatapanku "dia sudah mengalami pembukaan" _

_"Jangan bercanda" suster itu menatapku lalu menggelengkan kepalanya._

_"dia baru masuk bulan ketujuh suster. Jangan mengelabuiku" aku menaikkan nada suaraku._

_Suster itu menggeleng "kami tak punya pilihan lain. Kami harus mengeluarkan bayinya" lalu sang suster keluar ruangan._

_Aku menatap Luhan . Oh Tuhan Luhan kumohon kau bertahan._

_"Lu berjanjilah" Luhan tak menjawab dia sedang sibuk dengan rasa sakit diperutku. Sakit teramat sangat._

_Aku menggenggam tangan Luhan semakin erat dan menyembunyikan kepalaku disana "berjanjilah kau akan baik-baik saja" dia memejamkan matanya._

_"Xiu sakit sekali" dan aku terus menyemangatinya._

_Persetan._

_Persetan dengan suami Luhan._

_Dimana dirinya saat ini?_

_Aku bersumpah aku akan membawa Luhan jauh dari Korea bersama anaknya. Menjauhkan dari Suami sialannnya. Menjauhkannya dari suami brengsek itu._

_Aku takkan pernah mengampunimu Oh Se Hun._

Suara pintu ruangan itu membuat aku dengan segera menghampiri Kyungsoo "bagaimana?"

Dia menghembuskan nafas kasar. Aku tau ini.

Aku benci ekspresi wajah seperti ini.

Kumohon.

Kumohon katakan semua ini hanya mimpi.

"Keadaannya buruk. Luhan sudah kehabisan tenaga untuk mengeluarkan _aegya_nya" aku menatap Kyungsoo lekat-lekat "yang lebih buruk adalah... _Aegya_ yang dikandung Luhan. Kembar" aku membulatkan matanya. Memberikan tatapan tak percayaku kepada Kyungsoo seraya menangis.

"tak ada pilihan lain"

Aku menggeleng kuat "tidak Kyungsoo kumohon jangan"

"tapi tak ada pilihan lain"

"Tapi Luhan _hemofilia_ kau tau?! Dia bisa mati!" aku menaikkan suaraku.

"_Aegya_ Luhan sudah terlalu kering didalam. Air ketuban Luhan sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Tapi Soo-" belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku.

Kyungsoo menyahut "dua nyawa selamat dengan bertaruh satu nyawa. Atau tidak menyelamatkan ketiganya. Hanya itu pilihannya"

Lalu Kyungsoo pergi. Meninggalkanku.

Aku terdiam.

Mendaratkan _butt_ku kekursi besi rumah sakit. Menutup seluruh wajahku yang penuh air mata dengan kedua tangan.

Oh Luhan berjanjilah satu hal padaku.

Berjanjilah.

Kau akan membuka kembali matamu.

Kumohon.

.

.

.

Satu jam sudah aku dan Chen _hyung_ diperjalanan. Tapi kami baru sampai diarea parkir. Tanpa menunggu supir memarkir aku dan Chen _hyung_ sudah lebih dulu turun. Banyak suster juga dokter yang menyapanya sepanjang aku berlalu bersamanya.

Luhanku.

Bertahan sayang. Kumohon jangan pernah melahirkan bayi kita tanpa kehadiranku.

Aku mengikuti arah Chen _hyung_. Melewati lorong demi lorong.

Membawaku kearah ruangan entah dimana.

Aku terdiam saat Chen _hyung_ menghentikan langkahnya. Tepat didepan ruang operasi. Lorong tempatku menunggu cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa suser berlalu lalang. Dan juga seorang wanita. Dengan _dress_ selututnya sedang duduk dilantai memeluk kedua lututnya. Menyembunyikan kepalanya disana. Tubuh yang naik turun menandakan dia sedang menangis.

Siapa wanita bertubuh gembil ini.

Dia mendongak menatapku dan Chen lalu setelahnya dia bangkit. Berlari sedikit kearah Chen dan memeluk Chen _hyung_ erat sekali.

Chen hyung membalasnya.

Tangisannya pecah dipeluk Chen _hyung_ yang sepertinya sedang membisikkan sesuatu kepadanya. Membisikkan dengan berulang kali.

Tangis wanita itu mereda. Tapi Chen tak kunjung melepaskan pelukannya. Chen _hyung_ memberikannya ciuman disekitar wajahnya. Menghapus air mata wanita itu lalu setelahnya –ajaib sekali- justru wanita itu menangis kembali. Membuat Chen _hyung_ kembali memeluknya erat.

"Luhan" Chen _hyung_ hanya mengatakan kata '_sudah'_ berulang kali.

Luhan?

Luhanku? Wanita ini memiliki hubungan apa dengan Luhanku?

Apa yang terjadi dengan malaikatku.

Dia menyembulkan kepalanya dileher Chen _hyung_ tentu setelah sebelumnya Chen _hyung_ merendahkan tubuhnya.

"Dia sudah tak mempunyai tenaga untuk melahirkan lalu.." belum sempat wanita itu melanjutkan.

Aku mendekati mereka "lalu apa? Apa yang terjadi dengan istriku?" wanita itu melepaskan pelukannya pada Chen _hyung_.

Menghampiriku "oh sehun?" aku mengangguk.

Dia menamparku keras. Aku terdiam menatap wanita itu lekat. Apa yang dilakukan wanita ini. Kurang ajar seka-

"ugh" Lalu menendangku dan melayangkan pukulannya kearahku. Chen _hyung_ memeluknya dari arah belakang. Menahan seluruh pukulannya yang akan ditujukan padaku.

"PERGI KAU BRENGSEK! PERGI! UNTUK APA KAU KESINI HAH?!"

Aku menatap wanita itu dengan seksama "aku ingin menemui istriku"

"MENEMUINYA SAAT DIA SEDANG BERJUANG MELAHIRKAN ANAK KALIAN?! KEMANA SAJA KAU? BERSENANG-SENANG DENGAN JESSICA ITU?!"

Aku menggeleng kuat "tidak seperti itu"

"LALU SEPERTI APA?"

Aku bangkit dan berdiri tegak "aku tidak selingkuh dengan wanita itu kumohon percayalah"

"AKU HARUS PERCAYA PADAMU DISAAT AKU MELIHAT SENDIRI BAGAIMANA LUHAN HIDUP DALAM PERJUANGAN? SENDIRIAN TUAN OH SEHUN...SENDIRIAN! KAU KEMANA? LALU SEKARANG AKU HARUS MEMPERCAYAIMU DISAAT AKU MELIHAT SENDIRI SAKITNYA LUHAN SAAT INGIN MELAHIRKAN"

Aku terdiam. Perkataan dia amat menohok hatiku. Membuatku benar-benar merasa ditampar atas apa yang sudah aku lakukan.

"DAN SEKARANG SAAT ISTRIMU SUDAH TAK MEMILIKI TENAGA LAGI UNTUK MELAHIRKAN _AEGYA_NYA KAU DATANG?! KAU TERLAMBAT."

Aku terus terdiam.

"KAU TAU? LUHAN DIDALAM SEDANG MENJALANI OPERASI. DEMI _AEGY_AMU?! DIA RELA MATI DEMI _AEGYA_ KEMBAR KALIAN" lalu dia menangis. Tangisannya semakin menjadi.

Dia jatuh terduduk "dia sahabatku. Semenjak kami masih sama-sama kecil. Demi Tuhan aku tak mau kehilangan malaikat yang sudah banyak membantuku"

Chen _hyung_ memeluknya erat sekali. Membiarkan wanita itu menangis semakin keras dipelukannya. Mengecupi puncak kepala wanita itu berkali-kali. Mengusap punggung wanita itu. Lalu memberikanku tatapan yang susah diartikan.

Antara marah. Kecewa. Atau mungkin simpati.

Aku jatuh terduduk.

Luhan.

Dioperasi?

Itu berarti...

Oh tidak. Dia tidak dapat menjalankan itu.

Dia _hemofilia_.

Oh Tuhan selamatkan Luhanku. Juga kedua bayiku.

Aku menutup kedua wajahku dengan kedua tanganku. Membiarkan wajahku dibanjiri air mata.

Ya Tuhan.

Apa yang sudah aku lakukan pada Luhan.

Bagaimana bisa aku melakukan ini.

Kumohon. Kumohon lindungi Luhan.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu. Dan wanita itu yang akhirnya kutahu siapa namanya tetap tergulai lemas dalam pelukan Chen _hyung_. Xiumin nama wanita itu. Kekasih Chen _hyung_ yang sudah menjalin hubungan selama tiga tahun.

Dia adalah teman Luhan ah ani tapi sahabat.

Aku terus berdoa. Sampai suara pintu terbuka menghancurkan lamunanku.

Seorang wanita berpakaian penuh darah keluar "Xiu _eonie_" wanita itu menghampirinya begitupula dengan aku.

"Bayi Luhan sudah lahir. Perempuan lalu laki-laki"

Aku tersenyum. Oh Tuhan bayiku kembar. Lengkap sudah kehidupanku.

"Beratnya hanya satu kilo dua ratus lima puluh gram. Termasuk kecil untuk ukuran bayi. Dan juga Luhan" dia membuka maskernya.

Oh tidak ada apa dengan Luhanku.

"Darah tak berhenti keluar. Dan dia sudah terlalu lemas saat ini. Aku butuh suaminya" semua mata -Chen _hyung _juga Xiumin _noona-_ menatapku. Membuat wanita itu ber-oh ria lalu mempersilahkan aku masuk.

Aku mengikutinya. Oh Tuhan aku benci aroma ini. Aroma amis. Darah.

Malaikatku terkulai disana. Dengan mata sayu juga seorang dokter -lainnya- yang sedang berusaha menghentikan darah yang keluar dari bekas sayatan diperut Luhan.

Aku menghampirinya. Mengusap rambutnya dan mencium kening Luhan. Lama sekali.

Aku menggenggam tangannya yang penuh darah "Sehuniie" dia tersenyum. Aku tahu butuh banyak tenaga baginya untuk memperlihatkan senyuman manis itu. Aku mengusap pipinya. Lalu mencium punggung tangannya.

Nafasnya hanya satu dua dan aku menatapnya khawatir "sehuniie.." aku membalasnya dengan kata-kata ya.

"Terima kasih" dia lalu kembali tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?" dia menatapku.

"Terima kasih telah menjadikanku wanita sempurna. Terima kasih sudah menjadi suamiku. Selamat atas kesuksesanmu. Aku juga sudah sampai sehuniie"

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tidak! Istriku akan hidup bersamaku. Selamanya.

Dia terbatuk "dan selamat pada akhirnya kamu menemukan wanita sempurna untuk hidupmu dan terima kasih telah memberitahukan padaku kalau wanita itu bukan aku" dia lalu tertawa lirih sekali.

"Kamu malaikatku Lu tak ada yang lain. Aku bersumpah" aku tak kuasa menahan tangisanku. Biarlah Luhan menganggapku lemah setelah ini.

"sekarang kamu bukanlah lagi rumahku. Bukanlah lagi tempatku untuk kembali. Ini sudah saatnya aku kembali kerumahnya. Berkumpul kembali dengan keluargaku" dia tersenyum manis sekali.

Lalu matanya tertutup diikuti dengan suara senada yang panjang terdengar..

Oh tidak Luhan!

"pendarahan tertutup" lalu seorang suster menarikku menjauh dari tubuh Luhan. Mereka mengejutkan Luhan dengan alat semacam setrika itu.

Luhan kembali.

Dia kembali bernafas.

Lalu dokter wanita itu menghampiriku "dia koma. Dan dia butuh banyak darah" aku menatapnya lalu mengangguk.

"Ambilah darahku. Ambil sebanyak yang Luhan butuhkan. Bahkan jika Luhan membutuhkan seluruh organku. Aku akan memberikannya secara cuma-cuma" dokter itu mengangguk lalu pergi mendahuluiku.

Membuatku menatap wajah Luhan sesaat.

Maafkan aku sayang.

Aku mencintaimu.

Lalu aku mengikuti langkah dokter muda itu.

**TBC**

**Hai hai author kembali.**

**Maaf ya lama updatenya. **

**Kabar gembira untuk kalian. Author baru saja merefisi *tulisannya bener ga?* cerita ini biar agak panjang. Luhan akan trauma sama Sehun dan ga langsung akhir bahagia hahahah.**

**Saya mau jawab pertanyaan yang masuk kedalam kolom review ok :D**

**Apakah anaknya akan dilahirkan di Jerman?**

Engga soalnya kan si Luhan ga sempet dibawa kesana jadi ngelahirinnya tetap di Korea hehe. Dan baby-nya kembar horaaayyy…

**Hai **_**ohsehawn **_**terima kasih ya untuk saranmu ini bermanfaat banget untuk FF saya, dan terima kasih juga untuk reviewnya yang sepanjang kereta saya jadi mengikuti saranmu hehe :D**

**Kenapa ga dimunculin aja sosok yang suka sama Luhan?**

Ini juga yang sedang fikirkan. Gimana ya enaknya siapa laki-laki yang pas bersanding sama Luhan dan bersaing sama Sehun? Kris kah? Atau mungkin Chanyeol? Kayaknya Kris cocok ya how? Tapi kayaknya ga asik gitu kalo nanti Kris deketin Luhan kesannya kaya teman makan teman gitu sama Sehunnya. Jadi enaknya siapa?

**Kira-kira sampai chapter berapa?**

Sebelum adanya penambahan beebrapa kata Cuma sampai tujuh tapi saya menambahkan beberapa adegan agar Sehun tidak terlalu mudah mendapatkan Luhan kembali. Saya belum tahu pasti sampai End itu sampai chap berapa.

**Habis ini ga ada cast selain EXO?**

Yang ini janji deh tapi kalau ada saran laki-laki yang mendekati Luhan diluar EXO bagaimana?

**Hai **_**jejeosh **_** terima kasih sarannya ya :D ini menjadi acuan saya untuk menulis kedepannya FF ini nih :D**

**Luhan pingsan karena asma apa karena keguguran?**

Ini sebenernya dia lebih ke shock jadi langsung lemes gitu. Kan orang hamil lemah tuh nah ditambah Luhannya juga lemah jadi dia shock sebenarnya

**Luhan sakit parah tapi gak sampe meninggal kann?**

Yang satu ini sih ga tega banget buatnya bisa mewek sendiri baca FF ini buat ngedit kedepannya huaaaaaaaa. Engga kok engga sampai meninggal.

**Terima kasih banyak atas dukungan kalian semua atas FF ini :D**

**03 November 2014**

**08:01 p.m**

**2808 word**

**Salam SITI MARYAM KURNIA ANYA **


End file.
